


Austausch mit Folgen

by Arantir



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Fantasy, Lemon, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arantir/pseuds/Arantir
Summary: Mein Name ist David. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und komme aus Österreich. Gute Noten, und ein großes Interesse an der asiatischen Kultur, haben mich dazu bewogen, ein Austauschjahr in Japan zu absolvieren, genauer gesagt in Domino City.Bei uns boomte das Kartenspiel Duel Monsters, welches ursprünglich aus dem Land der aufgehenden Sonne stammte, genauso wie im Herkunftsland. Ich liebe Duelle, und freute mich darauf, sowohl Japan, als auch die dortigen Gebräuche, Eigenheiten und vor allem Duel Monsters selbst, genauer begutachten zu dürfen. Ich bin 1, 68 m groß, sportlich, besitze dunkelblondes Haar und graugrüne Augen.Mein Teint ist eher mit bleich zu beschreiben. Ich bin offen, warmherzig, ehrlich und vor allem neugierig. So war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich an Yugi und seine Clique, aber auch an Seto Kaiba geraten würde.





	1. Ein schicksalhaftes Duell

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte kurz anmerken, dass ich mich bei den Duellregeln jetzt, wie auch später, für eine sehr vereinfachte Form, angelehnt an die erste Staffel des Animes, entschieden habe. Bei haargenauer Ausführung, wäre die Story unnötig aufgebläht, und würde meiner Meinung nach auch die Immersion und den Lesefluss stören.

Mein Name ist David. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und komme aus Österreich. Gute Noten, und ein großes Interesse an der asiatischen Kultur, haben mich dazu bewogen, ein Austauschjahr in Japan zu absolvieren, genauer gesagt in Domino City. Bei uns boomte das Kartenspiel Duel Monsters, welches ursprünglich aus dem Land der aufgehenden Sonne stammte, genauso wie im Herkunftsland. Ich liebe Duelle, und freute mich darauf, sowohl Japan, als auch die dortigen Gebräuche, Eigenheiten und vor allem Duel Monsters selbst, genauer begutachten zu dürfen. Ich bin 1, 68 m groß, sportlich, besitze dunkelblondes, kurzes Haar und graugrüne Augen. Mein Teint ist eher mit bleich zu beschreiben. Ich bin offen, warmherzig, ehrlich und vor allem neugierig. So war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich an Yugi und seine Clique, aber auch an Seto Kaiba geraten würde.  


Ich war also an der Domino High angekommen. Meine blaue Schuluniform hatte ich vorsorglich mehrmals gebügelt und auf ihren korrekten Sitz geprüft. Ich wusste, dass in japanischen Schulen sehr viel Wert auf korrektes und adrettes Auftreten gelegt wurde. Außerdem war und bin ich selbst noch immer sehr akkurat, was mein Äußeres betrifft. So betrat ich, gut gelaunt, fast schon ein wenig euphorisch, mit kurz geschorenen, an den Spitzen hochgelegten Haaren, meine neue Schule. In meiner Heimat hatte ich an unserer Lehreinrichtung bereits vier Jahre Japanisch als Freifach belegt, so war es mir möglich, mich einigermaßen zu verständigen. Die Domino High war deutlich größer und auch belebter als meine eigene Schule. Schnatternde Schülergruppen tummelten sich auf dem Schulhof. Mir schenkte man keine Beachtung. Ich war wohl zu unauffällig. Jedenfalls betrat ich lockeren Schrittes das Schulgebäude, meinen Rucksack geschultert. Nach kurzem Suchen fand ich auch das Sekretariat, wo ich mich anmeldete. Ein gewisser Herr Yamamoto, ich schätzte ihn auf ungefähr 50 Jahre, lächelte mir freundlich entgegen. Sein weißes Hemd spannte am Bauch ein wenig, und die Krawatte wirkte etwas zu eng, als dass sie bequem sein konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz bemühte er sich sehr um mich und war ausgesprochen nett. Nach meiner Anmeldung wurde mir die Klasse 7b zugewiesen und mir ein Stundenplan ausgehändigt. Mit einer kurzen Wegbeschreibung und besten Wünschen für das kommende Jahr, seitens Herrn Yamamoto, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meiner Klasse. Dort angekommen öffnete ich die Türe und musterte meine neuen Mitschüler.  


Zirka 20 Mädchen und Jungen lümmelten auf den Tischen herum, quatschten mit ihren Sitznachbarn oder tippten auf ihren Smartphones. Mein Interesse weckte aber eine Gruppe, welche ein Duel Monsters-Spielbrett ausgebreitet hatte, und sich augenscheinlich duellierte. Um zwei Jungen, wobei ich den Kleineren deutlich jünger schätzte als mich, den anderen, etwa gleich alt wie ich, hatte sich eine Traube an Leuten versammelt. Einer von ihnen war schwarzhaarig, mit einem sehr gewagten, zackigen Haarschnitt, tiefgrünen Augen und einem Würfelanhänger im Ohr. Neben ihm stand ein Mädchen mit braunen, kurzen Haaren, blauen Augen, schlanker Figur und einem breiten, warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Neben ihr beobachtete ein Schrank von einem Kerl, verglichen mit meiner Wenigkeit zumindest, ebenfalls mit braunen Haaren, einer nach oben gegelten, spitzigen Frisur und verschränkten Armen das Spiel. Zu guter Letzt wurde die Gruppe durch einen weißhaarigen Jungen komplettiert, welcher hinter dem größeren, blonden Teenager stand und ihm irgendwelche Anweisungen zu geben schien.  


„ Ah halt die Klappe Bakura, ich kann das selbst!“ Der Blonde starrte konzentriert auf das Blatt in seinen Händen und schien angeregt zu überlegen. „Mensch Joey, was ist los? Du hast weder Fallen noch Zauberkarten auf dem Feld, und mein schwarzer Magier ist noch immer im Schutz der Zauberhüte gut versteckt.“ Der kleinere Junge, mit einer waghalsigen Frisur, einem Mischmasch aus blond, pink und schwarz, starrte auf seinen Kontrahenten, den er Joey genannt hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine zierliche, fast schon kindlich anmutende Figur wurde durch einen verschmitzten, kalkulierenden Blick kompensiert, welcher mich an meiner Einschätzung bezüglich seines Alters zweifeln lies. „So? Dann pass mal auf Yugi...Schwarzer Rotaugendrache im Angriffsmodus. Dazu rüste ich ihn mit den Drachenklauen aus, was seine Angriffspower auf 3.000 Punkte erhöht. Damit ist er stärker als dein Schwarzer Magier. Und jetzt greife ich den ganz rechten Hut an.“ Lächelnd und vor allem neugierig näherte ich mich dem Grüppchen, wobei ich aber noch immer darauf achtete, den notwendigen Abstand zu wahren. Yugi schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf: „Damit hast du meine Fallenkarte, Macht des Spiegels aktiviert. Dein Angriff wird auf dein Rotauge umgelenkt, und zerstört ihn. Mein schwarzer Magier verlässt nun den Schutz der Zauberhüte und greift deine Lebenspunkte direkt an. Du hast verloren.“ Ungläubig starrte Joey auf das Spielbrett. Die Gruppe um die beiden Duellanten brach in ein grölendes Gelächter aus. Der große braunhaarige Kerl klopfte Joey auf die Schulter: „Nächstes Mal bestimmt, Joey.“ Das Mädchen lächelte nur, während der schwarzhaarige und der weißhaarige Junge jeweils ein schiefes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatten.  


Die Türe hinter mir öffnete sich, und ein junger Mann, braunhaarig, schlank, groß und mit einem Blick, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte, betrat die Klasse. In der rechten Hand hielt er eine Schultasche, während die linke sich in seiner Hosentasche befand. Wortlos ging der Fremde an mir vorbei, zu dem Grüppchen, welches offensichtlich zusammengehörte. „Na, Wheeler? Mal wieder verloren? Was war es diesmal? Hast du dir selbst ein Bein gestellt, oder hat Muto dich mit einem seiner Taschenspielertricks ausgebootet?“ Auf den Zügen des Braunhaarigen erschien ein süffisantes Lächeln, und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Hohn und Spott. „Ah halt du dich da raus, Kaiba. Wer von uns beiden hat es ins Finale geschafft, du oder ich?“ Joey war wutentbrannt aufgesprungen, die restlichen vier Karten noch immer in der rechten Hand haltend. „Wer von uns hat zu meinen Füßen gekauert, wie das Schoßhündchen, welches er ist, hm? Dich zu besiegen ist ungefähr so schwierig, wie einem Kleinkind den Lutscher abzunehmen, wobei…“ Das Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig spitzer und seine Tonlage so abwertend, dass sich in mir alles zusammenzog. „Ich glaube ja, dass ein Kleinkind mehr Wiederstand leistet als du, Wheeler, oder sollte ich dich besser Köter nennen?“ Mit einem hämischen Gesichtsausdruck ließ Kaiba den tobenden Joey hinter sich und spazierte seelenruhig auf seinen Platz. „Irgendwann…“ knurrte Joey, während er sein Deck zusammenraffte. „Mach dir da mal keinen Kopf, Joey. Kaiba ist auch nicht unbesiegbar, außerdem hast du dich heute sehr gut geschlagen.“ Der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Würfelohrring klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und begab sich dann auf seinen Platz, genau wie es der Rest, mit Ausnahme von Yugi, Joey,und dem braunhaarigen Schrank, tat. Zögernd trat ich näher und räusperte mich dezent, was mir die Aufmerksamkeit der Truppe einbrachte.  


„Hey, entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich mich einmische, aber ich fand den Teil von eurem Duell, welchen ich mitbekommen habe, klasse. Das mit den Zauberhüten war raffiniert, aber auch ein Glücksspiel. Verwegen aber sehr effektiv. Die Idee mit den Drachenklauen war aber nicht schlecht. Ein wenig mehr Glück für das Rotauge, und es hätte den Schwarzen Magier erwischt.“ Die drei Jungs musterten mich eingehend, lächelten dann aber, vor allem Joey. „Jaaaa, Yugi ist eben ein Glückspilz, aber irgendwann schlage ich ihn, oder, Tristan?“ Der braunhaarige Riese neben Joey lachte nur und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ehe er sich zu seinem Platz begab. Im Vorbeigehen nickte mir Tristan zu. „Und du bist?“ Yugi lächelte mir freundlich entgegen, während er gemeinsam mit Joey das Spielbrett wegräumte. „Ich? Oh, meine Manieren, entschuldigt. Mein Name ist…“ Just in diesem Moment betrat unser Lehrer den Klassenraum und es wurde schlagartig still. Herr Nakashima, ein gut 60-jähriger, hagerer Mann, mit schütterem, bereits ergrautem Haar, wurde von der Klasse einstimmig begrüßt. Lächelnd bedeutete er mir, zu ihm zu kommen, und so war ich mit vorstellen dran. Die Klasse begrüßte mich ebenso wie den Lehrer, wobei mir auffiel, dass „Kaiba“, wie er von Joey genannt wurde, sich mit profaneren Dingen, wie etwa dem Sortieren seiner Stifte, beschäftigte. Das musste also der CEO der Kaiba Corporation sein. Etwas an ihm faszinierte mich; war es diese kalte, kühle Art, oder seine Selbstsicherheit? Andererseits war mir sein Verhalten gegenüber diesem Joey sehr zuwider. Mir wurde dann der Platz neben Joey zugewiesen, und ich bereitete mich auf die erste Stunde, Japanisch, vor. Relativ schnell merkte ich, dass ich mich mit meinem Nachbarn sehr gut verstand. Er wirkte zwar ein wenig chaotisch, aber insgesamt, machte er einen sehr netten und freundlichen Eindruck auf mich. Im Laufe der Pause wurde ich dann reihum den anderen Leuten vorgestellt. Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Duke und Bakura begrüßten mich freundlich, und wir fokussierten unser Gespräch auf Duel Monsters. „Wahnsinn, du bist also der legendäre Yugi Muto? Du hast im Königreich der Duellanten Maximilian Pegasus besiegt? Und du bist Joey Wheeler, der, der es ins Halbfinale geschafft hat?“ Ich war wirklich ein wenig geplättet. Natürlich hatte ich die Nachrichten verfolgt, aber bei uns war das mit der Übertragung so eine Sache. „Ja, Yugi hat gewonnen, aber ich habe es ihm verdammt schwer gemacht.“ Grinsend boxte Joey dem kleineren Yugi in die Schulter, was dieser mit einem Reiben der getroffenen Stelle kommentierte. „Na da kann ich einpacken. Ich wollte nachher schon einen von euch zu einem kleinen Duell herausfordern.“  


Joey und Yugi musterten mich neugierig: „Ach ja? Du spielst auch?“ Joey schien mich begeistert mit seinen Blicken zu röntgen. „Ein wenig, ja. In meiner Schulklasse war ich der Beste, und habe meist gewonnen.“ Joey schien in seiner Euphorie bereits etwas erwidern zu wollen, als sich sein Blick verfinsterte. Die Stimmung der ganzen Gruppe war plötzlich im Keller, und ein Blick über meine Schulter erklärte mir auch warum: Hinter mir stand Seto Kaiba, ein abfälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Noch einer, der sich dem Kindergarten anschließen möchte? Die Tatsache, dass du und Wheeler so gut zu harmonieren scheint, lässt Rückschlüsse auf deine Fähigkeiten als Duellant zu. Wahrscheinlich genauso eine blamable Niete wie der Köter.“ In meiner Magengegend regte sich etwas. Bevor ich jedoch antworten konnte, schnaubte Joey nur wutentbrannt. „Ach ja? Wetten, dass er dich mühelos aufs Kreuz legt, Kaiba?“ Bakura, Tristan und Yugi sogen scharf die Luft ein, während Tea die Hand vor die Stirn schlug. „Du scheinst ja großes Vertrauen in den Neuling zu haben, Wheeler. Ich hege aber wenig Hoffnungen, wenn ich daran denke, wie er dich und Muto bei eurem dilettantischen Spiel beobachtet hat.“ Kaibas Nasenflügel blähten sich ein wenig auf, und der Spott in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Mich mit dir abzugeben, Hündchen, ist mir außerdem zu langweilig. Ich könnte dich mit verbundenen Augen besiegen, andererseits…“  


Der Blick des CEO der Kaiba Corporation fiel auf mich, und das Grinsen wurde breiter: „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen, damit du endlich kapierst, Wheeler, wann es an der Zeit ist, brav den Mund zu halten.“ Mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose, und es ging mir vor allem alles viel zu schnell. Ich kannte die Geschichten über Seto Kaiba und mir wurde schwindelig bei dem Gedanken, mich mit ihm duellieren zu müssen. Mein erster Tag würde gleich in einer Katastrophe enden. Andererseits, ich musste mich ja nur verweigern. „Klar zerlegt er dich, Kaiba. Sag uns nur wann und wo!“ Joey hatte seinen Arm um mich gelegt und wedelte mit der rechten Hand, welche zur Faust geballt war, vor Kaibas Gesicht herum. „Mensch Joey, halt die Klappe! Du bringst David nur in Schwierigkeiten, und das an seinem ersten Tag!“ Teas Stimme war streng und energisch. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und ihr Blick war mehr als giftig. Das schien Joey aber gekonnt zu ignorieren, genauso wie meinen eigenen, flehenden Blick. Die Stimme war mir aus irgendeinem Grund versagt. „Wenn er verliert, dann putze ich dein ganzes Haus, blitzeblank, in einem Dienstmädchenaufzug.“ Ein leises Seufzen hinter mir ließ mich erahnen, dass diese Fehde wohl nicht erst seit heute bestand. „Nein, Wheeler, ich brauche nächste Woche einen Babysitter für Mokuba. Du bist dafür hervorragend geeignet, schlicht und ergreifend ob der Tatsache, dass du und mein Bruder geistig auf einer Ebene seid, wobei ich damit Mokuba wohl Unrecht tue.“ Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass uns die gesamte Klasse anstarrte, was mich nur noch mehr erbleichen ließ. „In Ordnung, und wenn er gewinnt…“ Joeys Stimme hatte einen kämpferischen Unterton bekommen. „Das ist unmöglich. Sollte er gewinnen, hast du einen Wunsch frei, Wheeler. Wir treffen uns in fünfzehn Minuten auf dem Schulhof.“  


Damit wandte sich Kaiba ab und fischte sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche, während er im Gehen eine Nummer eintippte. „Joey, bist du total irre? Kaiba wird David zerlegen. Sogar Yugi hat Glück gebraucht, um ihn zu besiegen.“ Bakura klang ernst und besorgt, während Tristan Joey an den Schultern packte und ordentlich durchschüttelte. „Haben wir nicht einmal darüber gesprochen, dass man zuerst denkt, und dann spricht?“ Ich seufzte nur leise, bis ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Yugi lächelte mir freundlich entgegen: „Du bist nicht der Erste, und auch nicht der Letzte, der gegen Kaiba verliert. Glaube einfach an dich und mache das Beste draus.“ Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe: „Ich werde mich zum Gespött der Schule machen. Ich war weder Landes-, noch Regionalmeister. Außerdem geht es hier um etwas. Wenn ich es verbocke, zahlt Joey drauf.“ Eben jener und Tristan lieferten sich gerade ein heftiges Wortgefecht, bevor dieser von seinem größeren Freund erneut durchgeschüttelt wurde: „Keine Angst, Joey ist das gewohnt. Außerdem haben wir den größten Trottel der Schule vor uns.“ Joey wehrte sich nach Kräften, was aber mittlerweile mehr wie eine freundschaftliche Rangelei wirkte. „Absagen ist nicht drin, oder?“ Mein Blick wanderte zu Yugi und Tea, welche beide niedergeschlagen den Kopf schüttelten. „Du kannst natürlich, damit wird dich Kaiba aber ewig piesacken, mehr noch als Joey vielleicht.“ Ich seufzte nur und nickte, während ich in meine Uniform griff und mein Deck hervorzog.  


Auf dem Schulhof angekommen, hatte sich bereits die halbe Schule versammelt, während Kaiba in einer Traube von Bewunderern und Fans stand. Dieser hatte in der rechten Hand einen silbernen Metallkoffer. Flankiert von Joey und Yugi, mit Tea, Duke und Bakura im Windschatten, stapfte ich mit zitternden Knien auf meinen Kontrahenten zu. Joey hatte sich inzwischen bei mir entschuldigt, und mir versichert, es sei egal, wenn ich verlieren würde (Was hätte er auch sonst sagen sollen?). Vergeblich suchten meine Augen einen Tisch mit Spielbrett. Kaiba öffnete nur seinen Koffer, kam auf mich zu, und hielt mir eine Konstruktion entgegen, welche er als Duel Disk bezeichnete. „Hier, nimm, ich erkläre dir kurz, wie das Ganze funktioniert.“ Seine Stimme war herabsetzend, aber immerhin frei von Spott und Hohn, fürs Erste zumindest. Nachdem er mir sein das virtuelle Duellsystem näher gebracht hatte, ging Kaiba zurück an seinen Platz und unsere Zuschauer traten einige Schritte zurück. Ich tat es dem CEO gleich, schnürte mir die Disk um den Arm, und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen auf den ersten Zug meines Gegners. Als vor mir ein riesiger, muskelbepackter Kampfochse mit seiner Axt erschien, machte ich mir fast in die Hose. Das Ding wirkte so real, als wäre es kein holografisches Abbild. Ich hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, sogar den warmen Atem des Stierwesens zu spüren. „Na was ist? Schon überfordert?“ Da war er wieder, der Spott in Kaibas Stimme. Zögernd sah ich auf mein Blatt. Keines meiner Monster war gut genug, um dem Ochsen derzeit die Stirn zu bieten, also entschied ich mich für eine Verteidigungsstrategie.  


Nach gut zehn Minuten hatte Kaiba aus seinem Kampfochsen und dem Mystischen Reiter den Tollwütigen Reiter fusioniert, und mich mittels einer „Verteidigung stoppen“ Karte komplett in die Ecke gedrängt. Ich hatte nur mehr ein Viertel meiner Lebenspunkte, während mein Kontrahent nicht einmal attackiert worden ist. Mir erschien das alles so sinnlos, während Kaiba sein Spielchen mit mir spielte, unter Jubelrufen und dem Gelächter seiner Fans. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht zu heulen. Mein erster Tag in Domino City war schon zum Scheitern verurteilt. „Hey, lass dich nicht unterkriegen!“ Aus dem Hintergrund konnte ich Teas Stimme hören. „Ja genau, Alter, los, du hast noch immer eine Chance!“ Das war Tristan. „Na komm, wir glauben an dich!“ Joey hatte seine Hände an den Mund gelegt, als er mir zurief. Auch Duke und Bakura feuerten mich an. „Glaub an dich, und glaube an das Herz der Karten!“ Yugi klang auf einmal so ernst, und wirkte total anders, irgendwie erwachsen. Da fiel mir auch der pyramidenartige Anhänger an seiner Brust zum ersten Mal wirklich auf. „Du kannst Kaibas Monster schlagen, das weiß ich.“ Yugi hatte die rechte Hand lässig in die Hosentasche geschoben, während er mich anstarrte. Irgendwie machte mir der Haufen hinter mir Mut. „Wird das heute noch was? Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen…“ Kaibas Stimme zwang mich, wieder nach vorne zu sehen. Plötzlich kamen mir meine Großeltern in den Sinn. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich beide vor mir, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, während sie mir zunickten. Wie von selbst wanderte meine Hand zu meinem Deck und ich zog die nächste Karte hervor. Endlich hatte ich etwas in der Hand, was Kaibas Monster besiegen konnte. Groteskerweise war es ein Geschenk von eben meinen Großeltern zum siebzehnten Geburtstag gewesen.. Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen platzierte ich meine nächste Karte auf der Duel Disk.  


Aus einem Lichtkegel, welcher alle Farben zu enthalten schien, materialisierte sich ein schwarz geschupptes Wesen. Die dunklen Hautplatten kämpften sich langsam aus dem wabernden Licht, während Hörner und Krallen sich zu der übrigen Gestalt gesellten. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen erschien eines meiner mächtigsten Monster und schaffte den Übergang aus der virtuellen, in die reale Dimension. Mir kam es so vor, als würde die Erde erzittern, als die Klauen des Drachen den Boden berührten. Mein Schwarzer Rotaugendrache starrte dem Mischwesen aus Stier und Zentaur entgegen, während er die Flügel ausbreitete. Die Fangemeinde Kaibas verstummte allmählich, und für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich Verwunderung in den Zügen meines Gegners erkennen. „Interessant. Wie kommt jemand wie du an so eine seltene Karte? Andererseits hat Wheeler seine auch nachgeworfen bekommen, von daher…“ Der CEO hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wirkte sowohl desinteressiert, als auch abwesend.  


„Wahnsinn! Und jetzt los, zeige es dem Schmierlappen!“ Joeys euphorische Stimme hinter mir bestärkte mich ein wenig mehr. Gleichzeitig stimmten die Anderen aus der Gruppe in sein Rufen mit ein und feuerten mich an. „Schwarzer Rotaugendrache, Infernofeuersturm!“ Im Maul meines Drachen bildete sich ein riesiger, grellroter Feuerball, welcher von schwarzen Blitzen durchzogen war. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Laut spie der Schwarze Rotaugendrache den Energieball dem Tollwütigen Reiter entgegen, welcher sich mit einem Sterbensschrei in Luft auflöste. „Anfängerglück“ war Kaibas Kommentar, wobei er die nächste Karte auf seine Duel Disk packte. „Wilder Kaiser im Verteidigungsmodus.“ Vor mir materialisierte sich der gepanzerte Echsenkrieger, die Hände in Abwehrhaltung erhoben. Meine Wenigkeit, schob die Fallenkarte Angriff annullieren in den Schlitz der Disk und befahl meinem Drachen den Angriff. Der Wilde Kaiser wurde, genauso wie der Tollwütige Reiter, von meinem Rotauge eliminiert. Kaiba lächelte nur abfällig, als er die nächste Karte zog: „Zeit, dieses Spiel zu beenden.“ Mit einem Laut, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, entstieg meine schlimmste Befürchtung den virtuellen Tiefen. Brüllend kamen weiße, glänzende Schuppen zum Vorschein, welche einen Drachenkörper schützten, der mir das Herz wieder in die Hose rutschen ließ. Der legendäre Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick starrte auf mich und mein Rotauge herab. Seine Nüstern blähten sich ein wenig auf, während ich das Gefühl hatte, innerlich geschrumpft zu sein. Nur mit großer Mühe konnte ich dem Drang wiederstehen, die Hände schützend über dem Kopf zusammenzuschlagen. Angst erfasste mich, auch wenn es sich nur um das holografisches Abbild einer gemalten Karte handelte. Ich schloss langsam meine Augen und atmete panisch ein und aus. „Jetzt, meine geliebte Bestie, Attacke! Weißer Lichtblitz!“  


Ich hörte das Knistern von Energie und den Schrei des Drachens, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Mein Rotauge, meine Lieblingskarte, mein ganzes Herzblut, würde gleich ausgelöscht werden, zertreten von seinem großen, mächtigen Bruder. Die Fangemeinde Kaibas jubelte inzwischen wieder. „Deine verdeckte Karte!“ Yugis Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Stimmt, ich hatte ja eine Fallenkarte! „Angriff annullieren!“ Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah, wie ein greller, weißer Blitz in einer Art wirbelndem Energiefeld verpuffte. Ich war gerettet, zumindest für diese Runde. „Du zögerst deine Niederlage nur hinaus, Gartenzwerg. Nichts in deinem mickrigen Deck kann es mit meinem Weißen Drachen aufnehmen.“ Kaibas Stimme war noch abfälliger als ohnehin schon. „Hör nicht auf ihn, glaube an dich und deine Karten! Konzentriere dich.“ Da war sie wieder, Yugis ruhige, aber ernste Stimme. Woher wollte er das denn wissen? Er kannte mein Deck gar nicht. Irgendetwas bewog mich dennoch dazu, selbstsicher nach der nächsten Karte zu greifen. Da war wieder dieses Gefühl von vorhin, dieses Mal aber stärker. Vor meinem geistigen Auge erschien die Gruppe hinter mir. Jeder von ihnen bot mir ihre Hand an. Ich atmete tief durch begutachtete meine neue Errungenschaft. Ungläubig starrte ich auf meine frisch gezogene Karte. Ich hatte tatsächlich bekommen, was ich brauchte um zumindest auf Augenhöhe mit Kaiba zu sein.  


Angespornt durch Yugis Worte, und den Rufen der Clique hinter mir, suchte ich zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Duells den Blick meines Gegners. Setos eisblaue Augen waren erfüllt von Spott, Überheblichkeit und Kälte. Passend dazu hatte er ein Grinsen aufgesetzt, welches nichts Gutes verhieß. „ Na los, mach deinen Zug, und dann gesellst du dich als neues Hündchen zu deinem Freund Wheeler.“ Wie konnte man nur so engstirnig und abwertend sein? Langsam schob ich meine Karte in die Duel Disk und atmete tief durch: „Mag sein, dass mein Schwarzer Rotaugendrache zu schwach ist, um deinen Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick auszulöschen, aber er ist stark genug, um es mit ihm aufzunehmen.“ Mein Zeigefinger drückte auf einen Knopf an der Duel Disk und die verdeckte Karte, welche ich soeben ausgespielt hatte, gab ihren Inhalt frei. „Ich versehe meinen Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen mit den Drachen-Klauen, was ihm einen Angriffsbonus von 600 Punkten einbringt. Damit hat er genauso viel wie dein Weißer Drache mit eiskaltem Blick.“ Meine Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig, und ich fühlte ein gewisses Maß an Befriedigung, als mein Rotauge mit zwei riesigen, silbernen Krallen bestückt wurde. Brüllend bäumte sich mein Monster auf und spreizte die Flügel. Seine roten Augen suchten den Blick seines weißen Bruders, wie es meine graugrünen mit denen von Kaiba taten. „Hammer! Spitzenzug!“ Joeys Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung. Endlich wagte ich einen Blick über die Schulter, und ich konnte die ganze Gruppe lächeln sehen, sogar Yugi, welcher mir anerkennend zunickte. Damit lenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Duell. Kaiba hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schien sowohl mich, als auch meinen Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen eingehend zu mustern. „Glück. Du hast eine Pattsituation erzielt und freust dich darüber?“ Auf den Zügen des CEOs machte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen breit.  


„Ich spiele die Zauberkarte Schrumpfen, was dein Monster die Hälfte seiner Angriffspunkte kostet.“ Ungläubig starrte ich auf mein Rotauge, welches vor meinen Augen auf die Hälfte seiner Größe zusammenschrumpfte. „Weiße Lichtblitzattacke.“ Kaibas Stimme war ruhig wie eh und je, während ich im Maul des Weißen Drachen bereits den Lichtball aufblitzen sah, welcher dem Feuerball seines kleinen Bruders so ähnlich war. „Nein. Mein Schwarzer Rotaugendrache. Nein!“ Hilflos streckte ich die rechte Hand in Richtung meines Drachen aus, während dieser im gleißenden Lichtblitz seines weißen Counterparts sein Leben aushauchte. Die Lebenspunkteanzeige auf meiner Duel Disk fiel auf null. Ich hatte verloren. Ungläubig starrte ich auf den leeren Platz vor mir, Sekunden zuvor noch mein Lieblingsmonster gelebt hatte. „Projiziert worden war“ korrigierte ich mich innerlich. Kaiba kam langsam und selbstgefällig auf mich zu, seine rechte Hand ausstreckend. Wortlos zog ich die Duel Disk von meinem Arm und händigte sie ihm aus. „Du hast dich länger gehalten als Wheeler.“ Damit verließ mich der CEO wieder, packte die Duel Disks in den Metallkoffer und stolzierte damit in Richtung einer schwarzen Limousine, welche am Eingang zum Schulhof geparkt hatte.  


Mir gaben die Knie nach, und es wurde dunkel um mich.


	2. Unfreiwillige Auszeit

Es war finster um mich herum. Dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen lag ich auf einem weichen Bett. Ich war außerdem zugedeckt, wie ich anhand meiner nackten Beine bemerken durfte, welche sich an Stoff schmiegten, als ich sie ein wenig bewegte. „Er kommt zu sich!“ Eine weibliche Stimme riss mich aus meinem dämmrigen Schlaf. Ihrer Tonlage entnahm ich, dass sie sehr aufgeregt war. „Joey, Yugi, Tristan!“ Erneut diese vertraute Stimme – ich hatte sie schon einmal wo gehört. Wo war ich eigentlich? Zu Hause? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, meine Wohnung war unbewohnt, mal abgesehen von mir. Das Rücken von Stühlen bewog mich schlussendlich dazu, meine Augen langsam zu öffnen. Ich brauchte einige Momente, um mich an das grelle Licht der Sonne zu gewöhnen, welche durch ein großes Glasfenster neben mir schien. Vorsichtig versuchte ich, mit der Hand meine Augen einigermaßen vor den Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen und sah mich um. Ein sauberer, fast schon steriler Raum. war wohl gerade mein Domizil. An meiner rechten Hand konnte ich mittlerweile ein unangenehmes Ziehen spüren, welches von einem Katheter kam. Ich war anscheinend in einem Krankenhaus.  


„Hey, Alter, alles klar?“ Langsam drehte ich den Kopf nach links und blickte in die Gesichter von Yugi, Joey, Tristan und Tea, welche allesamt besorgt und erleichtert zugleich wirkten. „Was ist eigentlich los?“ Mir brummte der Schädel, und als ich versuchte aufzustehen, durchfuhr mich ein stechender Schmerz an der linken Seite meiner Brust. „Nach deinem Duell mit Kaiba hat dich wohl die Aufregung ausgeschaltet. Du bist bewusstlos geworden und hast dir dabei ein paar Schrammen im Gesicht zugezogen und eine Rippe angeknackst, hat zumindest der Arzt gesagt.“ Joeys Stimme hatte einen sehr weichen und schuldbewussten Unterton beigemengt, und ich konnte erkennen, wie er den Blick senkte, und die rehbraunen Augen von seinen Lidern bedeckt wurden. „Es ist meine Schuld. Mir sind die Nerven durchgegangen. Dieser Großkotz hat sich einfach zu oft über mich lustig gemacht…“  


Fahrig streckte ich meine linke Hand aus und griff nach Joeys Arm, was diesen aus seinen Momenten des Schuldbewusstseins riss. „Schon okay, Joey. Er macht auf mich einen sehr kühlen und strengen Eindruck. Viel zu kontrolliert und selbstsicher. Du wirkst wie das genaue Gegenteil; chaotisch und lebensfroh. Dass es da Reibereien gibt, kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Mach dir mal keinen Kopf, ja? Ich hätte auch einfach Nein sagen können, oder aufgeben, bevor er mich in den Boden gestampft hat.“ Meine Mundwinkel wanderten ein wenig nach oben, bevor ich die Hand wieder zurückzog. Joey starrte kurz auf die Stelle, welche meine Hand umschlossen hatte, nur um dann lächelnd zu nicken. „Geht klar. Du hast dich aber gut geschlagen, das finden übrigens alle.“ Yugi, Tristan und Tea pflichteten ihm nickend bei. „Die ganze Schule spricht von deinem Duell mit Kaiba, und dass du die Herausforderung angenommen hast.“ Tristan grinste schief und boxte mir angedeutet gegen meine Schulter. „Es war eine einzige Blamage. Ich konnte nichts gegen Kaiba ausrichten, und als er dann den Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick gerufen hat, war mir kurz so, als müsste ich mir in die Hose machen.“  


Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, den Vieren an meinem Bett vertrauen zu können. „Das ist total normal. Als ich das erste Mal im Königreich der Duellanten Kaibas neues Duellsystem ausprobiert habe, ging es mir genauso.“ Meine rechte Braue wanderte unfreiwillig in die Höhe, während ich Joey musterte. Dann musste ich unfreiwillig grinsen. „Eingenässt?“ Ich erntete schallendes Gelächter und einen gespielt säuerlichen Blick von Joey. „Sag mal, David, darf ich dich was fragen?“ Yugi sah neugierig zu mir herauf. Ich nickte knapp auf seine Frage hin. „Woher hast du denn so eine Karte wie den Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen?“ Da wehte der Wind her, ich verstand. Kaiba hatte eine ähnliche Bemerkung bei unserem Duell gemacht. „Meine Großeltern haben ihn mir zum siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt, kurz bevor mein Opa schwer krank wurde.“ Yugi senkte den Blick ein wenig, ehe ich hastig fortfuhr: „Es geht ihm mittlerweile wieder besser, sonst hätte ich nicht am Austauschprogramm teilgenommen. Er hatte einen Schlaganfall und ist seitdem mit der rechten Körperhälfte ein wenig eingeschränkt. Geduld und Übung kurieren ihn aber wieder. Wenn ich nach Hause fahre, ist er sicher wieder top fit.“ Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als das Bild meiner Großeltern vor meinem geistigen Auge erneut erschien. „Du hängst sehr an deinen Großeltern, hm?“ Teas sanfte Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ließ das geistige Bild verpuffen.  


„Ja, ich liebe sie sehr. Sie sind eigentlich die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Sie haben immer auf mich aufgepasst, als ich klein war, und heute versuche ich das Gleiche zu machen. Beide haben mich dann zu dem Austauschprogramm gedrängt, weil sie gewusst haben, wie sehr ich es mir gewünscht habe.“ Mein Blick wanderte nach links, auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch, wo sich nebst einer Kanne aus Aluminium, einigen Gläsern und einem Tablett mit Essen, ein Kartendeck stapelte. Langsam griff ich danach und zog instinktiv eine einzelne Karte aus dem Deck heraus und drehte sie um. Sanft strich ich mit dem Daumen über das Bild meines Schwarzen Rotaugendrachens. „Mir geht es dabei nicht um die Power der Karte, oder die Seltenheit. Mein Rotauge gehört zu mir, weil er mir von meinen Großeltern geschenkt wurde. Darum hat es auch so wehgetan, ihn sterben zu sehen.“ Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie bescheuert sich meine Geschichte anhören musste. So an einer Karte zu hängen, und dann abzusacken, weil ihr holografisches Abbild zerstört wurde, war doch etwas krank. Als ich in die Augen meiner Besucher blickte, schlug mir aber weder Spott noch Abweisung entgegen, im Gegenteil: Yugi und Joey lächelten mir anerkennend zu, während Tristan und Tea sich an meinem Fußende auf dem Geländer abgestützt hatten.  


„Das kann ich gut verstehen. Meinem Großvater geht es ähnlich.“ Überrascht blickte ich zu Yugi, welcher vorsichtig nach meiner rechten Hand griff und sie sanft drückte. „Du steckst dein ganzes Herz in den Kampf, das haben wir bemerkt. Du hast an deinen Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen geglaubt und er an dich. Duel Monsters ist weit mehr als nur ein simples Kartenspiel. Wer seine Kreaturen schätzt und gut behandelt, an sich und an sein Deck glaubt, der wird belohnt, glaube mir.“ Yugi ließ meine Hand los und strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wie diese aberwitzige Frisur überhaupt halten konnte, war mir ein Rätsel. „Außerdem war ich damals auch am Boden zerstört, als Kaiba mein Rotauge eingestampft hat.“ Joey streckte seine Arme ein wenig, wobei ihm das T-Shirt über den Bauchnabel rutschte, und mir den Blick auf einen angedeuteten Sixpack ermöglichte. „Wo sind eigentlich Duke und Bakura?“ Ich sah fragend in die Runde. „Die holen dir gerade die Hausaufgaben und entschuldigen dich bei den Lehrern.“ Ich bekam Magenschmerzen bei dem Gedanken, welcher Ärger mir blühen würde, wenn ich gleich am ersten Tag schon ausfiel. „Keine Angst, wir haben das alles schon geregelt. Die Ärzte wollen dich bis Mitte nächster Woche hierbehalten. Solange bringen wir dir die Schulunterlagen vorbei und gehen sie gemeinsam mit dir durch. Herr Nakashima wünscht dir gute Besserung.“ Tea schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und drückte sich von meinem Bettgestell hoch. „Leute, das müsst ihr wirklich nicht machen.“ Ich war zugegebenermaßen ein wenig verwirrt. Wir kannten uns noch nicht einmal einen Tag, und doch bemühte sich die Clique rund um Yugi so um mich. War das in Japan usus?  


„Laber nicht, Alter. Das machen wir gerne für unsere Freunde.“ Tristan tat es Tea gleich und zog sein Smartphone aus der Innentasche des braunen Mantels, welchen er trug. Hatte er gerade Freunde gesagt? Ich schrägte ein wenig den Kopf, als die anderen drei auch plötzlich ihre Handys in der Hand hatten. „Na los, hab dich nicht so! Wir brauchen deine Nummer.“ Joey sah mich auffordernd an, und hielt mir mein eigenes Handy entgegen. Wir tauschten so unsere Nummern aus, und ich bekam außerdem die von Duke und Bakura auch. Kraftlos legte ich mein Smartphone beiseite und drapierte mein Rotauge wieder auf dem Kartendeck. „Dann danke, Leute.“ Zögerlich starrte ich vom Tablett zu der Gruppe. Mein Magen meldete sich lautstark. Meine Arme fühlten sich mit einem Mal unendlich schwer an, außerdem waren nur Stäbchen beigelegt. „Da hat wer Hunger.“ Joey grinste breit und schob das Essenstablett auf meinen Bauch, während Tea und Tristan aus dem Zimmer eilten. „Wo gehen die beiden hin?“ fragte ich und blickte ihnen nach. „Duke und Bakura müssten mit deinen Sachen aufgekreuzt sein. Wir haben um vier ausgemacht.“ Joey zog die Stäbchen auseinander und fuhr damit in eine Schale voll klebrigem, weißen Reis. Ich quittierte seine Handlung mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Wollte er mir das Essen vor meiner Nase klauen? Stattdessen schnappte er sich geübt einen Klumpen Reis und hielt ihn mir entgegen.  


„Die Schwester hat uns gesagt, dass wir nicht länger als eine Stunde bleiben dürfen. Wir sind schon drei hier, und außerdem haben sie uns gesagt, dass du relativ kraftlos sein würdest, wenn du wach wirst.“ Yugi setzte sich an meine Bettkante während ich auf den Klumpen Reis schielte. „Na komm, mach den Mund auf. Der Reis wird nicht besser, wenn du ihn an der Luft trocknen lässt.“ Joey hatte wohl immer einen dummen Spruch auf Lager. Eigentlich war es meine Art, dementsprechend zu kontern, aber mir war gerade weder danach, noch traute ich mir zu, meine Gedanken so weit kreisen zu lassen. Wortlos öffnete ich meinen Mund und bekam den ersten Bissen Reis. Er war angenehm weich und schmeckte überhaupt nicht fade. Als ich den Klumpen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, wartete Joey schon mit dem nächsten vor meiner Futterluke. Schweigend nahm ich mein Abendmahl zu mir, oder wurde besser gesagt gefüttert. Insgeheim war ich froh darüber, dass man mir die Arbeit abnahm, denn ich merkte, wie mir alles ein wenig zu anstrengend wurde. Die angebrochene Rippe schmerzte außerdem schon eine ganze Weile. Als Joey den letzten Rest aus der Schüssel gekratzt hatte, räusperte ich mich: „Duke und Bakura holen meine Sachen, habt ihr gesagt? Woher wisst Ihr überhaupt, wo ich wohne?“ Das war in der Tat ein Aspekt, welcher mich interessierte. „Das war ganz leicht. Nachdem wir dich hierher gebracht haben, haben wir den Zettel mit deiner Adresse in deiner Brieftasche gefunden.“  


Stimmt, ich hatte mir die Hausnummer und die Straße vorsorglich notiert, falls ich mich verlaufen sollte. Eigentlich war das komplett unnötig, im heutigen, virtuellen Zeitalter, wo jedes Handy Navi und GPS ersetzte, aber ich war teilweise einfach ein wenig altmodisch. „Meinen Wohnungsschlüssel habt ihr demnach auch entwendet?“ Ich lachte leise, was aber bald von meiner angeknacksten Rippe gestraft wurde. „Wir haben einfach deine Tür aufgebrochen. War ganz leicht.“ Duke stand plötzlich im Raum, eine Sporttasche unter dem Arm. Bakuras weißer Haarschopf tauchte neben ihm auf, und Sekunden später hörte ich, wie die Türe zu meinem Zimmer sich schloss und Tea mit Tristan die Gruppe komplettierte. „Ich schicke euch dann die Rechnung zu, ja?“ Meine trockene Antwort wurde von Duke und Bakura mit einem breiten Grinsen kommentiert. Joey füllte mir etwas Tee in ein Glas und hielt es mir an den Mund. Dankbar nippte ich an dem Getränk und leckte mir über die rissigen Lippen, als er das Gefäß von diesen nahm. „Joey? Tut mir Leid, dass ich es verbockt habe, und du jetzt den Babysitter mimen musst.“  


Ich fühlte mich schuldig. Auch wenn Joey eigentlich selbst an der Misere schuld war, so hatte er doch großes Vertrauen in mich gesetzt. Es hätte natürlich auch sein können, dass er einfach schneller gehandelt als gedacht hatte. „Mach dir du auch mal keinen Kopf, ja? Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin es gewohnt, ab und an auf Mokuba aufzupassen. So komme ich auch mal in den Genuss der neusten Games.“ Joey grinste breit und stellte das Glas auf dem Tischchen neben meinem Bett ab. „Wir müssen jetzt aber los, sonst wird die Stationsschwester noch sauer.“ Irgendwie war ich ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich mochte den Haufen wirklich. „Klar, Leute. Danke, für alles.“ Ich nickte dem Grüppchen zu. „Wir kommen dann morgen wieder, mit den Hausaufgaben.“ Yugi winkte zum Abschied und die Runde trappelte dann nach draußen. Müde schloss ich meine Augen und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Der erste Tag war somit schon kein kompletter Reinfall gewesen.  


Die Bande hielt tatsächlich ihr Wort. Pünktlich um halb vier schneiten sie herein, brachten mir die Aufgaben mit, und machten sie mit mir gemeinsam. Nach getaner Arbeit quatschten wir noch eine Weile. Ich lernte dabei, dass Joey wirklich der Chaot war, für den ich ihn anfangs gehalten habe. Tea war eine begnadete Tänzerin, und hoffte, irgendwann nach New York gehen zu können, an eine renommierte Tanzschule. Außerdem konnte sie exzellent backen, wie mir der Schokoladenkuchen, welchen sie am Dienstag mitgebracht hatte, bewies. Tristan zeigte mir einige Fotos von seinem Bike. Ich hörte nur Wörter wie Honda, Hubraum, Kubik und Zylinder. Mein Interesse an solchen technischen Aspekten war zugegebenermaßen begrenzt, ich musste aber eingestehen, dass er auf seinem Motorrad eine ausgezeichnete Figur machte. Ich durfte sogar vorab, mit den anderen, einige Clips begutachten, welche er in seiner Freizeit gedreht hatte. Sprünge über Schanzen und Autoreifen in einer Lagerhalle, Slalomparkours und das Fahren auf dem Hinterrad waren nur einige Übungen, welche er gefilmt hatte. Yugi entpuppte sich als ein sehr ruhiger und vernünftiger Zeitgenosse. Vor allem in Mathe schien er ein Ass zu sein, was mir sehr gelegen kam. Ich hasse Mathe heute noch. Duke erzählte mir von seinem eigens entwickelten Spiel: Dungeon Dice Monster. Es hörte sich ähnlich wie Duel Monsters an, dann aber doch nicht. Duke besaß außerdem einen eigenen Spieleladen, was mich sehr beeindruckte. Er konnte kaum älter sein als ich, und hatte es schon zu etwas gebracht. Bakura wirkte auf mich eher schüchtern. Er hielt sich meist im Hintergrund und war eher in sich gekehrt. Wenn er dann aber doch einmal lachte, so war es ein ansteckendes, glockenhelles Lachen. Es war aber nicht so, dass ich nur genommen hätte. Ich war in Englisch relativ gut, und konnte so mit ihnen gemeinsam lernen und üben. Vor allem Joey schien darüber sehr froh zu sein; Englisch war nämlich laut eigener Aussage „seine Achillesferse“. Das gleiche Spiel wiederholte sich Tag für Tag bis Sonntag.  


Es war acht Uhr abends und ich tippte gerade in meinem Handy herum. Meine Eltern und Großeltern, genauso wie meine Freunde zu Hause, hatten natürlich Wind bekommen von dem Vorfall und waren alle besorgt um mich gewesen. Alle einmal zu beruhigen, hatte eine Weile gedauert. Dann war da noch Joey, der mir gerade seinen Text in Englisch abfotografiert hatte. Einige seiner Formulierungen muteten schon fast kriminell an. Ich versuchte auszubessern, ohne dabei den Verdacht der Lehrer zu erhärten, Joey hätte heimlich die Aufgabe von jemand anderem lösen lassen. (Frau Fujisa, unsere Englischlehrerin, hatte Joey vorgestern vor der Klasse gefragt, wer ihm denn helfen würde, weil sich sein Englisch bei den Hausaufgaben so deutlich verbessert hätte, in so kurzer Zeit) Gedankenverloren korrigierte ich einige Sätze, strich andere gänzlich heraus, als sich die Türe zu meinem Zimmer öffnete. Leise wurde sie wieder ins Schloss gedrückt. Stille. Ich sah von meinem Handy auf und versuchte um die Ecke zu spähen, welche den Blick auf die Tür unmöglich machte.  


„Ist da wer?“ Weiterhin Stille. Ich war doch nicht komplett übergeschnappt. Es war bereits zehn Uhr abends, die Besuchszeit vorbei und das Licht in meinem Zimmer aus. Eine Schwester hätte sich gemeldet, oder zumindest das Licht angemacht. Nervös tastete ich nach dem Lichtschalter neben meinem Bett und drückte den Knopf. Die Leselampe an meinem Beistelltisch tauchte den Raum in ein unsympathisches Halbdunkel. Aus dem Schatten trat tatsächlich jemand hervor. Hoch gewachsen und gertenschlank. Die eisblauen Augen musterten mich von oben herab, wortwörtlich, während die Gestalt langsam auf mich zukam. Seto Kaiba trug einen kunstvollen, strahlend weißen Übermantel, ein schwarzes Shirt, enge, schwarze Hosen und hohe Stiefel, welche beinahe kein Geräusch machten. Seine Arme hatte der CEO vor der Brust verschränkt, als er an meinem Bett angekommen war. Der Blick war noch immer wie am Montag beim Duell: Herablassend und kalt. Andererseits hatte sich noch etwas Undefinierbares hinzugesellt. Ich sperrte mein Handy instinktiv und legte es auf meinen Bauch, während ich Kaiba fragend anstarrte. „Wie kommst du überhaupt hier her? Es ist nach zehn, und die Besuchszeit endet um sieben.“  


Der Firmenchef schrägte den Kopf ein wenig und lächelte dann schmal: „Regeln sind dazu da, um zurechtgebogen zu werden.“ Interessanterweise hörte er sich dieses Mal fast schon ein wenig amüsiert an, wobei das ehrlich klang. „Ah ja? Was führt jemanden wie dich zu mir?“ Das schmale Lächeln auf Kaibas Zügen verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war. „Die ganze Schule spricht über dich. Du hättest mir die Stirn geboten und nicht den Schwanz eingekniffen.“ Da war er wieder, dieser abfällige, widerliche Unterton. „Wir beide wissen natürlich, dass das alles nur Gerede ist. Du hattest Glück, egal was Muto und der Kindergarten dir einzutrichtern versuchen.“ Seine Haltung, seine Art wie er sich ausdrückte – ich war mir sicher, dass ein Seto Kaiba es gewohnt war, dass man ihm Folge leistete. „War das dein erstes Duell mit Hologrammen?“ Der Unterton war wieder verschwunden. Ich war zugegebenermaßen ein wenig verwirrt, versuchte aber, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ja? Bei uns gibt es so etwas nicht. Wir legen die Karten normalerweise auf das Spielbrett und belassen es bei der Fantasie.“ Das entsprach auch der Wahrheit. Kaiba kommentierte meine Worte mit einem abfälligen Laut. „Mittelalterlich – ein Volk aus Ziegenhirten und Schweinezüchtern eben.“ Wie schnell konnte man eigentlich von einigermaßen erträglich, zu unsympathisch, und wieder zurückwechseln?  


„Hat es dir gefallen?“ Ich nickte ein wenig und versuchte, seine bissigen Seitenhiebe auszublenden. „Du hast deinen Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen also das erste Mal so gesehen?“ Jetzt klang er wieder interessiert und fast schon sympathisch. „Ja“ war meine knappe Antwort. Was suchte der Kerl eigentlich um zehn Uhr abends hier? Hatte er nicht was Anderes zu tun, als mir seine Überlegenheit reinzudrücken? „Wie war es für dich?“ Ich wollte eigentlich bissig antworten, aber etwas in mir hielt mich davon ab. Stattdessen ließ ich mich zur Wahrheit hinreißen: „Das ist schwer in Worte zu fassen. Meine Lieblingskarte, das Herzstück meines Decks vor mir zu sehen, das war unglaublich. Als er die Flügel gespreizt hat, habe ich mich sicher gefühlt. Seine imposante Gestalt, dann der Laut, wenn er gebrüllt hat. Als er die Monster vernichtet hat, da war kurz das Gefühl von Überlegenheit, von Ruhe und Kraft in mir.“ Kaiba beobachtete mich genau, während ich sprach. Irgendetwas schien ihn brennend zu interessieren. Als er mich eine Weile lang schweigend angestarrt hatte, fuhr ich fort: „Natürlich war er mickrig neben deinem Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick, aber trotzdem, ich habe irgendwie an mein Rotauge geglaubt. Als er die Drachen-Klauen verpasst bekommen hat, fühlte ich mich plötzlich für einige Sekunden gleichauf mit dir, wie er es mit seinem großen Bruder war.“ Bei meinem letzten Satz zog Kaiba die Brauen in die Höhe. Ich rechnete schon mit einem saudummen Kommentar bezüglich „gleicher Augenhöhe“, wurde dann aber enttäuscht.  


„Großer Bruder?“ Kaibas Finger trippelten auf seinen Oberarmen herum während er sprach. „Ja. Das mag albern klingen, aber ich glaube ein wenig daran, dass das Rotauge von deinem Weißen Drachen inspiriert wurde. Wie Geschwister. Der große Bruder passt auf den Kleinen auf, bis er voll ausgewachsen ist. Stellt er eine Bedrohung dar, bekämpfen sie sich. Am Ende raufen sich beide aber doch wieder zusammen und stehen Seite an Seite, Rücken an Rücken, nur um dann ihre Kraft zu bündeln.“ Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus mir heraus. Kaiba dachte sowieso, ich wäre ein Vollidiot, was machte es da schon, wenn ich ihm meine Gedankengänge offenlegte? Vielleicht würde er dann bald wieder abhauen? „Ist der Schwarze Rotaugendrache das stärkste Monster in deinem Deck?“ Kaibas Blick wanderte zu meinem Kartenstapel am Beistelltisch. „Nein.“ Welches das war, würde ich Kaiba nicht auf die Nase binden. Wortlos, und bevor ich protestieren konnte, griff Kaiba nach meinem Deck und fächerte es auf. „Interessant. Du besitzt einige wirklich seltene Karten. Der Schwarze Rotaugendrache, der Beauftragte der Dämonen…“ Kaiba ging murmelnd mein gesamtes Deck durch. „Aus der Ecke lacht mich ein Schwarzer Magier an.“ Der CEO schrägte den Kopf ein wenig. „Der wirkt aber anders, als der von Muto.“  


Ich lugte über den Kartenrand und betrachtete die spiegelverkehrte Variante meiner Karte. Das Cover zierte ein Schwarzer Magier mit verschränkten Armen. In der linken Hand hielt er einen grünen Zauberstab, in dessen Fassung eine grünliche Kugel schimmerte. Seine rote Rüstung verdeckte den Großteil seines Körpers, mit Ausnahme der gebräunten Hände, der pupillenlos wirkenden Augen und der weißen Haare, welche sein Gesicht umrandeten. „Mh, das ist wohl eine Sonderedition gewesen.“ Kaiba nickte leicht und schob das Deck wieder zusammen: „Der Rest deiner Karten besteht aber nur aus Müll. Deine Monster sind mies, deine Fallenkarten dürftig und deine Zauberkarten ebenso. Kein Wunder dass du verloren hast.“ In mir stieg ein wenig die Wut hoch. Was wollte der Typ eigentlich? Mich noch mehr beleidigen, als ohnehin schon? „Nur auf ein paar Monster zu hoffen, ist ein gefährliches Glücksspiel, Kleiner.“ Ich musste dem Drang wiederstehen, aufzuspringen und Kaiba ordentlich durchzuschütteln. „Ach ja? Und was ist mit den legendären Weißen Drachen? Deinem Markenzeichen? Dreht sich deine Taktik nicht nur um diese drei Karten?“ Kaiba kommentierte meine Frage mit einem knappen „Nein“, ehe er die Karten zurücklegte. „Ich bin ein Duellant ohne Makel, ohne Fehler und ohne Schwächen. Ich kann auch ohne meine geliebten Weißen Drachen auskommen.“  


Etwas an seiner Formulierung machte mich stutzig. Mir fiel auf, dass ich ähnlich über meinen Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen dachte. „Jedenfalls ist unser Duell in der örtlichen Presse gelandet. Nicht dass mich das interessieren würde, aber Mokuba hat es mitbekommen.“ Mokuba war der Kleinere der Kaibabrüder, das wusste ich. „Er möchte dich kennenlernen. Außerdem hat Wheeler ihm wohl von dir erzählt und dich angehimmelt.“ Der CEO verdrehte seine Augen ein wenig: „Du hättest mir getrotzt. Vollkommener Schwachsinn, aber Kinder sind leicht zu beeinflussen. Du wirst Mittwoch entlassen?“ Woher wusste er das schon wieder? Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass einer meiner Freunde Kaiba meinen Entlassungstermin gesteckt hatte. „Ja?“ Mein Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig. Der Typ meinte auch, er könnte einfach alles und jeden herumschubsen. „In Ordnung. Du wirst um drei Uhr abgeholt. Der Fahrer wird dein Gepäck holen, und dich dann zu uns bringen. Mokuba bleibt in der Regel bis zehn wach. Spiel mit ihm ein wenig und dann wird man dich nach Hause bringen.“  


Ich schüttelte kurz ungläubig den Kopf. Um drei am Mittwoch würde ich wohin fahren? „Ähm, ich mache was?“ Kaiba zog die Augenbrauen ein wenig nach oben, so als ob ich eine sehr dumme Frage gestellt hätte. „Du wirst dich mit meinem Bruder beschäftigen. Wenn du es gut anstellst, und er dich mag, und es nicht nur eine Laune von ihm ist, hast du gute Chancen, dass du dir dein schmähliches Taschengeld aufbessern kannst.“ Damit drehte sich Kaiba um und verließ, ohne weitere Worte, mein Zimmer. Fassungslos ließ ich mich in das Kissen sinken. Ich musste träumen. Mein vibrierendes Handy, und ein verzweifelter Joey, welcher dringend die Korrektur für morgen brauchte, bestätigten mir, dass dem nicht so war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Ausführung des Schwarzen Magiers ist jene, welche Arkana bzw. Pandora in den Folgen 60 - 62 von Staffel 2 gegen Yugi verwendet hat.


	3. Besuch bei reichen Leuten

Mittwochs um drei verließ ich das Krankenhaus. Meine angeknackste Rippe war einigermaßen gut geheilt, und die Schrammen im Gesicht, von denen meine Freunde berichtet hatten, waren auch abgeklungen. Yugi, Joey und Co besuchten mich auch noch die nächsten Tage und lernten mit mir. Von meinem Besuch hatte ich ihnen nichts erzählt. Es war mir einerseits ein wenig unangenehm, vor allem Joey gegenüber, andererseits war ich aber auch neugierig, was mich denn erwarten würde. Die Stationsschwester händigte mir den Entlassungsschein aus, und wünschte mir noch einen schönen Tag, meine Heimreise sei bereits organisiert. Mir lag auf der Zunge zu fragen, woher sie denn das wissen wolle, entschied mich dann aber doch anders. Kaiba hatte wohl wirklich nicht gelogen. Meine Sachen waren auch schon aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden. So verließ ich also das Krankenhaus und tatsächlich, in der Auffahrt zum Gebäude stand eine schwarze Limousine. Vor der hinteren Tür wartete ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit Schnauzbart, Sonnenbrille und klassischer Fahrerkluft. Als ich langsam auf das Auto zuging, öffnete er mir die Türe und bedeutete mir einzusteigen.  


„Sie sind mein, ähm, Fahrer?“ Es war zwar ein wenig lächerlich zu fragen, ob der Kerl vor mir wirklich zu Kaiba gehörte, wer sonst sollte mir eine Limo vorbeischicken? Dennoch, ich war neu, und nach wie vor vorsichtig. „Ja, Mister Kaiba wünscht, dass ich Sie zum Anwesen bringe.“ Ich nickte leicht und setzte mich in den Wagen. Die Tür wurde von meinem namenlosen Fahrer geschlossen. Der Innenraum war edel, ganz so, wie ich es für Kaiba angemessen hielt. Weiße Lederbezüge schmiegten sich an die dunkle Innenverkleidung aus Mahagoni und Kirschbaum. Im Getränkehalter befand sich ein großer Pappbecher, in dem eine helle, klare Flüssigkeit vor sich hin prickelte. Daneben, auf einem der Sitze, stand eine dunkelbraune Papiertüte, aus der ein vertrauter Duft stieg. Eindeutig Fast Food. Ich blickte nach vorne, und die getönten Scheiben fuhren langsam nach unten. „Mister Kaiba hat mich angewiesen, Ihnen auf dem Hinweg etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Schnallen Sie sich bitte an.“ Damit fuhr die Scheibe auch schon wieder nach oben, und ich tat, wie mir geheißen. Neugierig schnappte ich mir die Papiertüte und lugte hinein. Genau mein Geschmack: Hühner Nuggets, Chicken Wings, Pommes und Himbeertaschen. Vorsichtig steckte ich den griffbereiten Strohhalm, welcher neben den Becher geklemmt worden war, in den vorgesehen Schlitz und zog ordentlich. Zitronenlimonade. Ich bestellte eigentlich immer so wenn ich Heißhunger hatte. Woher wusste der Fahrer das? Zufall? Wohl kaum. Fürs Erste begnügte ich mich damit, dass mein Hunger gestillt werden konnte, und begann, vorsichtig, das Essen zu verputzen. Eigentlich war das nicht meine Art, aber ich hatte den Krankenhausfraß, nach dem Reis waren einige Gerichte gekommen, welche ich weniger mochte, genug, und außerdem hat mich der Chauffeur ja zum Essen aufgefordert. Nachdenklich starrte ich nach draußen, den Verkehr beobachtend. Ich war gespannt, wie Kaiba wohl leben würde; sicher in einem imposanten Anwesen. Ich sollte mit meiner Vermutung Recht behalten.  


Gut eine halbe Stunde später durchquerte die Limousine ein gusseisernes Tor, welches sich gleich hinter uns schloss. Eine riesige Grünfläche, wurde nur durch den asphaltierten Weg unterbrochen, welcher zum Anwesen der Kaibas führte. Die Straße war links und rechts von Kirschbäumen flankiert, die im Sommer eine herrliche Pracht entfalten mussten. Das Gelände glich mehr einem Park, welcher von einem Labyrinth an Hecken und Sträuchern durchzogen war. Alleine für das Mähen des Rasens musste eine ganze Legion an Gärtnern herangeschafft werden, davon war ich überzeugt. Die Türe wurde geöffnet und ermöglichte mir, die Kaibavilla aus der Nähe zu begutachten. Schwere Marmorsäulen stützten ein Vordach aus dem gleichen Material. Das Gebäude war riesig. Glatt geschliffene Stufen aus Granit führten zu einer riesigen, doppelflügeligen Tür. Zwei silberne Türklopfer, beide in Form eines Drachenkopfes, ragten aus dem massiven Holz hervor, waren aber wohl mehr zur Zierde, denn für den richtigen Gebrauch gedacht. Die Klingel neben der Tür, welche topmodern wirkte, nebst Kameras, welche auf den Eingang gerichtet waren, ließen mich zumindest annehmen, dass Kaiba mit der Zeit ging. Langsam stieg ich aus der Limousine aus und nahm dabei meinen Müll mit mir. Der Chauffeur bedeutete mir kopfschüttelnd, die Papiertüte und den Becher im Auto zu lassen.  


„Sicher? Ich meine, ähm, also, ich will keine Umstände machen.“ Mir war die ganze Situation insgesamt sehr unangenehm, zumal ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass Kaiba mit seinem Personal ähnlich freundlich umging, wie mit seinen Mitschülern. „Nein, dafür gibt es Reinigungskräfte. Gehen Sie hinein, man erwartet Sie bereits.“ Ich nickte kurz, bedankte mich, und stieg dann die Treppe empor. Extrem nervös drückte ich auf die Klingel. Die Kameras fixierten mich einige Momente lang, dann, endlich, ertönte ein leises Surren und die Türe sprang, wie von Geisterhand, nach innen auf. Just in dem Moment, in dem ich die riesige Eingangshalle betreten hatte, schloss sich die Türe hinter mir auch schon wieder.  


Riesige Glasfenster, welche das Licht der Sonne in ein aberwitziges Sammelsurium an Farben brachen, prangten links und rechts in den Wänden. Zwei Topfpalmen standen jeweils auf einer Seite der Treppe, die sich schlussendlich in zwei Richtungen gabelte. Der Boden bestand ebenfalls aus geschliffenem Granit, welcher so dermaßen poliert war, dass ich mein eigenes Spiegelbild erkennen konnte. Einige Türen im Erdgeschoss mochten wer weiß wohin führen. Gerade als ich die Schnitzereien in den Treppengeländern aus schwarzem Holz begutachten wollte, machte jemand mittels Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam. „Mister Kaiba erwartet Sie bereits. Wenn Sie mir folgen mögen?“ Die Frau vor mir war maximal zwei Jahre älter als ich, hatte langes, dunkelblondes Haar, hellblaue Augen und trug einen Dienstbotenaufzug. Sie wirkte ganz süß auf mich, und war wohl auch nicht aus Japan. „Ähm, natürlich.“ Wortlos folgte ich ihr durch ein Wirrwarr an Korridoren und Räumen. Wir kamen dabei auch an der Küche vorbei, in der sich mindestens drei Personen gegenseitig anschrien, bezüglich des Abendessens. Vor einer schmucklosen Tür machten wir halt. „Treten Sie ein. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend.“ Einen angedeuteten Knicks später, und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln meinerseits begleitet, war das Dienstmädchen auch schon verschwunden. Zögernd öffnete ich die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.  


Entgegen meiner Erwartungen, bot mir der Raum Einblick in die Welt eines jungen Teenagers. Poster von Sportwagen, Duel Monsters und einigen Superhelden sprangen mir sofort ins Auge. Ein riesiges Himmelbett, bezogen mit einer schwarzen Bettdecke, stand links, in einer Ecke des Raumes. Ein geöffneter Kleiderschrank bot mir Blick auf eine Kollektion aus Markenkleidung, bei deren grober Preiseinschätzung mir schwindlig wurde. Ein gigantischer Flachbildfernseher, mit einer Diagonale, welche sicher das Doppelte meiner Körpergröße ausmachte, war zwischen zwei großen Glasfenstern montiert worden. Mittig im Raum befand sich eine Couch, auf welcher ein etwa dreizehnjähriger Junge hockte. Die rabenschwarze Haarmähne fiel ihm ungebändigt über den Rücken. Ich konnte an seinem Seitenprofil eine kurze, gerade Nase, einen etwas dunkleren Teint und eine Halskette erkennen, welche wie die Rückseite einer Duel Monsters Karte aussah. Der Teenager unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit jemandem, das Smartphone am Ohr, als sein Blick auf mich fiel. „Ich muss Schluss machen, wir sehen uns morgen!“ Der Kleine sprang über die Couch und ging auf mich zu. Er trug einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli, Jeans und blaue Sneakers. „Hallo! Du musst David sein.“ Lächelnd streckte er mir die Hand entgegen. „Ähm, ja, das bin ich.“ Ich ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ich bin Mokuba, freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.“ Meine Augenbrauen wanderten ein wenig in die Höhe. Das also war Seto Kaibas kleiner Bruder. Interessant. Ich hatte mir Mokuba anders vorgestellt.  


„Freut mich, Mokuba.“ Ich war ein wenig unschlüssig. Was wollte der Kleine von mir? „Setz dich auf die Couch, ich hole uns inzwischen etwas zu trinken.“ Damit war er auch schon in ein Nebenzimmer verschwunden, und ich konnte das Klirren von Gläsern hören. Ich beschloss, Mokubas Wunsch Folge zu leisten, pflanzte mich auf die Couch und legte meine Hände im Schoß zusammen. Nach kurzer Zeit, in der ich nebst einer brandneuen Spielkonsole mit Topgames, ein Bücherregal und einen Schreibtisch entdecken konnte, kam der junge Kaiba wieder ins Zimmer und hielt mir ein Glas Cola entgegen. Dankend nippte ich an der Cola und beobachtete Mokuba neugierig, wie er das Gleiche tat. „Du hast dich also mit meinem großen Bruder duelliert? Gleich an deinem ersten Tag?“ Ich nickte leicht. „Ja, mehr oder weniger. Sagen wir, es war nicht ganz freiwillig.“ Grinsend stellte der Teenager sein Glas auf einem Tisch vor dem Sofa ab. „Ja, Joey hat mir schon alles davon erzählt. Du scheinst ziemlich gut zu sein. Seto meinte, aus dir könnte etwas werden.“ Beim letzten Satz verschluckte ich mich an der Cola und begann zu husten. „Was?“ Ungläubig starrte ich Mokuba an, welcher nur amüsiert grinste und mir ein Taschentuch aus einer Box auf dem Tisch anbot. Ich schnäuzte mich kräftig und wiederholte meine Frage erneut.  


„Kaiba hat was gesagt?“ Das war wohl ein Scherz. Ich traute es aber Mokuba aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zu, dass er mich verarschen wollte. „Dass aus dir etwas werden könnte. Nach seinem Besuch im Krankenhaus hat er eine Stunde lang in seinem Arbeitszimmer herumtelefoniert. Unsere Artworkabteilung ist mittlerweile komplett ausgelastet.“ Mokuba nippte wieder an seiner Cola und bot mir eine Schüssel mit Chips an, aus der ich mich freizügig bediente. „Aha? Mit was? Einem fast achtzehnjährigen Europäer, der im Krankenhausbett angegafft wird?“ Mein Gesprächspartner schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf: „Deine Idee mit dem Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen und dem Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick, du Nase!“ Meine was? Überfordert kratzte ich mich an der Stirn und griff erneut nach ein paar Chips. „Das nächste Kaibaland wird ganz im Zeichen der geschwisterlichen Bande gestaltet werden. Wir haben schon einige Attraktionen vorbereitet und in Auftrag gegeben. Den Großteil werden wohl der Schwarze Rotaugendrache und der Weiße Drache ausmachen, aber es gibt noch einige Überraschungen.“ Ich verstand nur Bahnhof, nickte aber so, als wäre ich mitgekommen. „Hey, sag mal, zockst du gerne?“ Ein eiskalter Themenwechsel. „Ja, ab und an?“ Mokuba grinste begeistert, packte mich an der Hand, und zog mich aus seinem Zimmer. „Dann komm mal mit. Außer Joey spielt keiner mit mir.“  


Jetzt konnte es nur mehr gefährlich werden. Ich rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Wir durchquerten wieder einige Korridore, begegneten Dienstmädchen, Butlern, Kellnern, Köchen und wahrscheinlich sogar Briefmarkenanleckern. Schlussendlich wurde ich in einen schmucklosen, leeren Raum gezogen, welcher, außer einem Holztisch und zwei außerirdisch wirkenden Brillen, nichts enthielt. Mokuba schloss die Türe hinter uns und schob mich dann in Richtung der Brillen. „Bis zum Essen haben wir noch gut eine Stunde. Probieren wir mal Setos neueste Erfindung aus!“ Ich konnte seine Euphorie nicht ganz teilen, wenn ich an das Hologramm des Weißen Drachen dachte. „Hier, schau mal. Du schiebst die Monsterkarte, die du verkörpern möchtest, in den Schlitz da und setzt dann die Brille auf.“ Mokuba zeigte mit seinem Finger auf eine kleine Ausbuchtung am Rand der Brille, welche genau den Maßen einer Duel Monsters Karte entsprach. „Jede Karte?“ Der Kleinere schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, noch muss sie humanoid sein. Drachen, reine Tiere und abnorme Viecher fallen aus.“ Mokuba zog inzwischen einen Metallkoffer unter dem Tisch hervor, welcher mir im ersten Moment entgangen sein musste, und öffnete ihn. Ich hatte noch nie so viele Karten auf einem einzigen Haufen gesehen.  


„Kann ich meine eigenen auch benutzen?“ Instinktiv griff ich in meine Hosentasche und zog mein Deck hervor. „Klar. Die Regeln erkläre ich dir gleich. Schieb einfach deine Karte in den Schlitz und setz die Brille auf.“ Mokuba griff gezielt nach einer Karte, schob sie in den Schlitz und setzte sich die Brille auf. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch tat ich das Gleiche, verstaute mein Deck wieder in meiner Hosentasche, und setzte mir die Brille auf. Einige Momente lang war es schwarz, aber dann…


	4. Virtuelle Realität

Ich stand inmitten einer riesigen Arena, welche mich an das Kolosseum in Rom erinnerte. Der Boden war mit Sand bedeckt, und ein riesiges Areal wurde nur durch hohe Steinwände begrenzt, mit einer schier unendlichen Masse an Zuschauern. Diese jubelten und schrien, reckten die Hände in die Höhe, bewarfen sich mit Popcorn oder schütteten dosenweise Limo in sich hinein. Das Ganze wirkte so real, dass ich mich kurz fragte, ob ich mich wirklich in einem Spiel befand. Ich sah auf meine Hände und konnte erkennen, dass sie ungewöhnlich dunkel wirkten. Meine Arme, genauso wie meine Beine, waren von einer roten Rüstung bedeckt, und in der linken Hand hielt ich einen grünen Stab. „Cool, du hast den Schwarzen Magier gewählt! Die Ausgabe kannte ich noch gar nicht!“  


Mokubas Stimme riss mich kurz aus meiner Faszination. Wo war der Kleine abgeblieben? Mir gegenüber stand ein riesiger, muskelbepackter Kerl in schillernder, silberner Rüstung. Aus seinen Armen ragten zwei Zacken hervor, ebenso wie aus seinem Helm. Das Gesicht meines vermeintlichen Mitbewerbers erinnerte mich stark an Mokuba, welcher der Karte Elementarheld Neos zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. „Scheint so.“ Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, genau wie es mein Schwarzer Magier auf dem Cover meiner Karte tat und grinste schief. „Also? Wie läuft das Ganze jetzt ab?“ Mokuba grinste ebenfalls und räusperte sich: „Okay, du darfst dir jetzt aus einer virtuellen Liste an Karten drei aussuchen. Eine davon ist eine Zauberkarte, eine Fallenkarte und die Dritte eine Monsterkarte.“ Vor mir erschien ein Raster an Karten, welches sich von oben nach unten bewegte. Manche davon waren mir vertraut, andere wieder vollkommen fremd. Nachdem ich meine Auswahl getroffen hatte, verschwanden die Karten wieder. „Okay. Wir spielen zuerst einmal auf dem leichtesten Schwierigkeitsgrad. Unsere Avatare, also die Karten, welche wir ausgewählt haben, spielen dabei nur eine kleine Rolle. Vorwiegend geht es jetzt darum, dass wir uns auf die Rübe hauen. Du kommst schon rein. Wer als Erster keinen Lebensbalken mehr hat, der hat verloren.“  


Ich wollte mich gerade noch ein wenig über die Regeln erkundigen, da stürmte Mokuba schon auf mich zu. Seine beiden Hände hatte er nahe beieinander gelegt, und ein weißer Energieball schien darin zu flimmern. Bevor ich irgendwie reagieren konnte, streckte mein Kontrahent die Hände aus; der Lichtball sauste auf mich zu und traf mich in der Brust. Die Wucht des Angriffs schleuderte mich ein Stück durch die Luft. Mental bereitete ich mich schon darauf vor, auf die Schnauze zu fliegen, als meine Füße elegant den Boden berührten, und mir sicheren Stand verschafften. Ein Blick auf den virtuellen Lebensbalken über mir, zeigte an, dass ich bereits ein wenig Leben verloren hatte. „Wow, das war abgefahren. Du hast gar keinen Fallschaden genommen.“ Ich fixierte Mokuba einen kurzen Moment, bevor ich grinste. „Unfair. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, was ich machen muss.“ Elementarheld Mokuba lachte lautstark und legte die Hände wieder aneinander. „Finde es raus. Joey hat drei Spiele gebraucht, um es zu checken.“ Der nächste Energieball würde mich wieder Lebenskraft kosten, das wollte ich dieses Mal nicht zulassen. Instinktiv streckte ich meine rechte Hand aus und konzentrierte mich. Das war ein Spiel, und da mir ein Controller fehlte, musste es irgendwie anders gehen.  


Tatsächlich, die Umgebung wurde kurz jeglicher Farben beraubt, war nur mehr ein Mischmasch aus Schwarz und Grau, ehe das Geräusch von splitterndem Glas zu hören war. Mokubas Angriff ging haarscharf an mir vorbei, und er hatte tatsächlich Lebensenergie verloren. „Klasse! Du hast es kapiert. Es ist im Prinzip ganz einfach. Stell dir vor, wie du angreifst oder zauberst, und deine Gedanken werden umgewandelt. Pass aber auf, das Ganze kostet Energie.“ Mir fiel jetzt der zweite, blaue Balken unter der Lebensenergie auf. Meiner war fast leer, der von Mokuba ganz. „Keine Sorge, die Energie füllt sich mit der Zeit wieder auf. Deine Karten kannst du übrigens einsetzen wann du möchtest, aber nur einmal. Du musst auch nur dran denken, wie eben bei deinem Angriff. Irgendwann geht das wie von selbst.“ Damit reckte der Elementarheld Neo-Verschnitt den rechten Arm in den Himmel. Dieser verfinsterte sich, und ein Gewitter zog auf. Donnergrollen und Blitze erfüllten die Umgebung, während der Sand der Arena aufgewirbelt wurde. Ein greller Blitz fuhr auf Mokuba nieder, der Sekunden später ein riesiges Schwert in Händen hielt, dessen Klinge von Blitzen benetzt war. Das musste die Blitzklinge sein. Ich hatte die Karte schon einmal bei einem Freund im Duell gesehen. Mokuba drehte die Waffe über dem Kopf, bevor er damit auf mich zustürmte. Ehe ich mich versah, fuhr mir die Klinge tief in die Schulter und wurde gleich wieder herausgezogen. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch, und meine Rüstung war an der getroffenen Stelle gebrochen. Die Wunde sah alles andere als appetitlich aus, Schmerzen verspürte ich aber keine. Das hatte ordentlich Lebensenergie gekostet. „Komm schon, wehre dich, das ist langweilig!“ Mokuba holte beidhändig zum nächsten Schlag aus und ich hob meinen Stab, um das Schwert abzublocken. Das gelang mir auch tatsächlich, aber meine Lebensenergie wurde trotzdem abgezogen.  


„Ich habe ein Power up benutzt. Du bist schwächer als ich. Damit verlierst du trotzdem Lebensenergie.“ Ich seufzte nur leise und drückte das Schwert von mir. Anstrengend mit einem Teenager zu spielen, aber irgendwie gefiel es mir auch. „Ah, wie Joey. Zeit, dass ich dir in den Hintern trete.“ Mokuba rammte sein Schwert mit beiden Händen in den Boden, während der Energiebalken über seinem Kopf abzunehmen begann. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Ich wirbelte meinen Stab herum und zielte mit der Spitze auf Mokubas Schläfe. Kurz bevor meine Waffe ihn berührte, stoppte ich plötzlich. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Ein Kunai mit Kette hatte sich um mich geschlungen und zog sich immer enger zu. Mokuba grinste breit, die Kette in den Händen haltend. „Reingefallen! Jetzt hab ich dich!“ Ein Ruck an der Kette zwang mich auf die Knie. Zeitgleich erfüllte ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen die Arena. Aus den dunklen Gewitterwolken schälte sich langsam ein geflügeltes Wesen, welches ich als Fluch des Drachen identifizierte. „Das war es dann wohl für dich, David!“ Mokuba zog noch stärker am Kunai, während sich der Fluch des Drachen im Sturzflug näherte. Ich zerrte an der Kette, konnte mich aber nicht befreien. Plötzlich ließ der Druck nach und mein Gegner griff nach seinem Schwert.  


Mit einem Sprung in unmenschliche Höhe, landete er auf dem Kopf seines Drachens, welcher das Maul bereits geöffnet hatte. In dessen Rachen glühte es hellrot auf. Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite, schloss die Augen und wünschte mir innerlich, ein Schild, eine Rüstung oder irgendetwas zum Schutz zu besitzen. Sekunden später hörte ich das Prasseln von Feuer, den Schrei des Fluchs des Drachen und eine jubelnde Zuschauermenge.  


„Das gibt es nicht! Du müsstest tot sein!“ Mokuba klang ein wenig enttäuscht. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich um. Der Sand unter mir war glatt geworden und ich konnte mein Spiegelbild darin erkennen. Ich glich dem Schwarzen Magier wirklich aufs Haar, mal abgesehen von meinem Gesicht. Ein schwarzes, waberndes Schild umgab mich. Der Kunai war inzwischen von mir abgefallen. „Das muss wohl eine Spezialfähigkeit vom Schwarzen Magier sein. Dein Energiebalken ist ja auch ganz leer, schau!“ Tatsächlich, ein Blick auf meinen Energiebalken bestätigte Mokubas Aussage. Dieser schwebte über mir, während mich sein Drachen feindselig anstarrte.  


„Egal, dann werfe ich dich eben jetzt aus dem Spiel!“ Mit einer Freude in der Stimme, welche mich fast schon ein wenig gruseln ließ, befahl Mokuba seinem Fluch des Drachen erneut anzugreifen. Ich beschloss, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und sprintete davon. Dabei konnte ich das Knistern von Feuer, und einen Mokuba hören, welcher sich lautstark beschwerte, ich solle gefälligst stehen bleiben. Hinter mir regnete es Flammen, und ich suchte verzweifelt nach Deckung. In der Nähe befanden sich einige Steinsäulen – meine Chance auf Ruhe und eine Pause! Mit einem Hechtsprung rollte ich mich in den Schutz der nächsten Säule und presste meinen Rücken schnaufend an den kühlen Stein. Die Schmerzen von den Wunden hatte man wohl weggelassen, aber andere Aspekte wie Ausdauer und Erschöpfung genauestens umgesetzt.  


„Komm raus jetzt! Sei kein Angsthase!“ Allmählich wurde mir Mokuba ein wenig unsympathisch. Er schien riesige Freude daran zu haben, mich grillen zu wollen. In meiner Nähe blitzte etwas. Langsam streckte ich meine freie Hand danach aus und plötzlich ertönte ein lautes „Pling“. Die Arena erbebte und rund um mich entstand ein heller Lichtkreis. „Supportkarten opfern?“ fragte eine laute, weibliche Stimme. Das musste wohl ein Secret oder so sein. „Ja, ich will meine Supportkarten opfern!“ Mokuba tobte inzwischen, das wäre unfair und überhaupt eine Frechheit, es würde nicht zählen und bedachte mich mit einigen Wörtern, wobei Betrüger das Häufigste war. Meine Gestalt veränderte sich. Mein Stab verformte sich zu einem eleganten Langschwert, während sich die rote Rüstung des Schwarzen Magiers umwandelte. Meinen Rücken zierte ein schwarzer Umhang, und meine Hände waren von einer schweren Plattenrüstung bedeckt. „Ritualbeschwörung abgeschlossen – Dunkler Magier-Ritter im Spiel.“ Wieder die Frauenstimme. Ein Blick auf meine Daten zeigte mir, dass mein Energiebalken voll, und mit weißen Strichen durchzogen war. Jetzt hatte ich wahrscheinlich eine Chance gegen Mokuba.  


Selbstsicher trat ich aus meinem Versteck hervor. Der Wind des Gewitters peitschte mir samt Regen ins Gesicht. Mein Umhang wehte hinter mir und die Zuschauermenge verstummte kurz, nur um dann in tosenden Jubel auszubrechen. Mokuba starrte mich kurz fassungslos von erhöhter Position an, ehe sich im Maul seines Drachen erneut ein helles Glühen bildete. Ich drehte mein Schwert so, dass es mit der breiten Seite vor meinem Gesicht lag. Der Feuerschwall, welcher mir entgegenschlug, wurde an meiner Klinge gebrochen und regnete links und rechts von mir herab. Meine Lebensenergie war unberührt geblieben. Mokuba stand der Mund offen: „Wahnsinn!“ Das blank polierte Metall meiner Waffe zeigte mir ein Spiegelbild, welches ich gar nicht wiederkannte: Ich wirkte erwachsener, reifer, selbstsicherer. Kurz erschien das Antlitz meines Schwarzen Magiers, welcher mir lächelnd zunickte, und dann wieder meinem Gesicht Platz machte. War das auch ein beabsichtigtes Feature?

Mit einem Mal war mir so, als wüsste ich, was zu tun war. Meine freie, flache Hand wanderte über die Schwertklinge und diese leuchtete hell auf. Zeit, mich bei Mokuba zu revanchieren. Mit einem Satz war ich schon in der Luft und landete auf dem Schädel des Drachenfluchs. Ein gezielter Tritt in die Magengrube beförderte Neo-Mokuba vom Rücken seines Begleiters, ehe ich das Schwert drehte und mit beiden Händen in den Rücken des Drachen rammte. Jaulend und kreischend verlor das Monster an Höhe, während ich die Waffe tiefer in sein Fleisch hineintrieb. Schwarze Blitze zuckten die Klinge entlang und griffen dabei auf den Fluch des Drachen über. Mit einem dumpfen Laut schlitterte das Wesen über den sandigen Arenaboden, ehe es sich auflöste und ich wieder auf meinen eigenen Füßen stand.  


Mein Blick wanderte zu Mokuba, welcher seine Blitzklinge mit beiden Händen umfasste. „Unmöglich! Ich verliere niemals!“ Damit stürmte er auch schon auf mich zu. Zielsicher hob ich mein Schwert in die Höhe und blockte den Angriff mühelos ab. Blitze tanzten unsere Waffen entlang, während ich mich meinem Gegner entgegendrückte. Das Patt schien zu meinen Gunsten auszugehen. Mokubas Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir, dass er sich dessen ebenfalls bewusst wurde. Die Zuschauer brachen in ein ohrenbetäubendes Jubeln aus, während ich meinen Kontrahenten langsam zu Boden drückte, unsere Klingen noch immer gekreuzt. „Du hast ja nicht mal ein Power up benutzt!“ Mokuba hörte sich fast schon ein wenig verzweifelt an. „Power ups sind nicht alles, wie es scheint.“ Schlagartig verringerte ich den Druck und trat einige Schritte zurück. Ich strich mit meiner freien Hand erneut über die Klinge, welche wieder von schwarzen Blitzen umzüngelt wurde. Mein Energiebalken war noch immer nicht angekratzt.  


Mokuba rappelte sich inzwischen auf und reckte seine Blitzklinge zum Himmel. Blitze umfingen das Schwert, ehe er es frontal von oben herab auf den Boden sausen ließ. Eine pfeilgerade Linie an Blitzen schoss auf mich zu. Ich tat mit meiner Waffe das Gleiche, und eine ähnliche Reaktion, nur in schwarz, war das Resultat meines Handelns. Als sich die beiden Energiebündel trafen, gab es ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern. Mokubas Angriff wurde in der Mitte von meinem eigenen Blitzbündel gespalten und schleuderte diesen an die gegenüberliegende Arenawand. Selbstsicher machte ich mich langsam auf den Weg zu meinem Gegner. Mein Energiebalken war noch immer unverändert. Ich streckte meine freie Hand aus und richtete sie auf Mokubas Schwert. Mit einem Ruck ballte ich meine Hand zur Faust, was die Waffe in tausend Teile zerspringen ließ. Die Wolken lösten sich langsam auf, und als ich vor Neo-Mokuba angekommen war, war es inzwischen wieder hell.

„Gibst du auf, Mokuba?“ Dieser starrte mich kurz an und legte dann seine Hände zusammen. „Kampflos nicht!“ In seinen Händen bildete sich wieder eine Energiekugel. Blitzschnell ließ ich meine Klinge durch den Energieball stoßen und rammte meinem Gegner das Schwert in die Brust. Beinahe ohne Widerstand glitt es bis zum Heft in meinen Kontrahenten, welcher mich mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Und der Sieger ist der Dunkle Magier-Ritter!“ Die Frauenstimme hatte sich wieder zu Wort gemeldet. Mokuba ließ den Kopf hängen, während die gesamte Arena von den Rufen der Zuschauer erfüllt war. „Magier-Ritter, Magier-Ritter!“ Ich lächelte breit und war zugegebenermaßen ein wenig Stolz. „Das Essen ist in fünf Minuten fertig. Bitte beeilen sie sich, sonst wird es noch kalt.“ Plötzlich verblasste das Schauspiel um mich herum und ich starrte auf Mokuba, also den echten, den menschlichen Mokuba, hinab. Dieser zog die Brille vom Kopf und packte die Karte wieder in den Metallkoffer. Zögernd nahm ich meine eigene Brille ab und sah zur Tür.  


Einer der Bediensteten, ein junger Mann von etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahren, stand in der Tür, und hatte uns wohl aus dem Spiel geholt. „Ist gut, wir kommen gleich!“ Mokubas Stimme klang, entgegen meiner Vermutung, begeistert. „Irre! Du hast mich ja ganz schön alt aussehen lassen! Jetzt weiß ich, was Joey gemeint hat.“ Ich packte meinen Schwarzen Magier zurück ins Deck und beobachtete den Kleinen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Der schien ja förmlich vor Energie und Freude zu platzen. „Du bist mir also nicht böse, weil ich dich geschlagen habe?“ Ein heftiges Kopfschütteln seinerseits bewegte mich dazu, zu lächeln. „Es hat jedenfalls sehr viel Spaß gemacht.“  


Mokuba grinste breit und nickte dann zur Tür. „Du bist sicher hungrig, oder?“ Zugegebenermaßen knurrte mein Magen, also nickte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Mein kleiner Groupie, so wie er sich den Weg zum Speisesaal hin verhielt, führte mich in einen großen Raum, der mit einer riesigen Tafel bestückt war, an der mindestens dreißig Personen Platz gehabt hätten. Es war aber nur für zwei Leute gedeckt worden. Ebenso standen nur zwei Stühle an der Tafel, wobei Stühle das falsche Wort gewesen wäre: Riesige, thronartige Gebilde, in welchen man gut und gerne schlafen konnte, wenn man wollte. Die Stuhllehne war gigantisch, und mit zwei jeweils, sich zueinander aufbäumenden Weißen Drachen versehen worden. „Imposant“ entkam es mir, während mich Mokuba auf einen Stuhl drängte, und dann den neben mir in Beschlag nahm. „Mh, Seto hat ein Faible für seine Drachen. Bringt das Essen rein!“ Wie aufs Stichwort kam eine Horde an Personen in den Saal, jeder mit einem Tablett, Besteck oder Getränken bewaffnet. Ich entschied mich für frische Zitronenlimonade, ein klare Suppe mit Nudeln, Rindersteak mit Pommes und Kräuterbutter und als Nachtisch Vanillepudding. Mokuba und ich unterhielten uns beim Essen angeregt über das Spiel, und was man noch verbessern könnte.  


„Vor allem beim Namen sind wir uns noch unschlüssig.“ Ich kratzte gerade die Schüssel mit Pudding aus, als auch schon das Heer an Bediensteten sich bereit machte, abzuräumen. „Mh, wie wäre es mit Virtual Duel Monster Fighters, oder Duel MonstersArena?“ Mein Gesprächspartner nickte nur begeistert, während ich meine Limonade austrank. Ein Blick auf die riesige Standuhr in einer Ecke des Raumes verriet mir, dass es kurz vor zehn war. „Ich habe dir das Gästezimmer neben mir herrichten lassen. Fühl dich wie zu Hause! Morgen wirst du zur Schule gefahren.“ Ich war ein wenig perplex. Mokuba hatte das mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit gesagt, als hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ich bleiben würde. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen, Mokuba. Ich laufe nach Hause.“ Dieser hob nur abwehrend die Hände: „Quatsch! Außerdem bist du mindestens eine Stunde unterwegs, wenn nicht länger! Komm, ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer!“ Irgendwie konnte ich dem Kleinen keinen Wunsch abschlagen. So bedankte ich mich ordentlich beim Personal und wurde wieder an der Hand genommen. „Nächstes Mal duellierst du dich mit Joey! Der ist mittlerweile auch ganz gut geworden. Natürlich weit entfernt von mir, aber immerhin…“ Mokuba plapperte einfach so drauf los, während ich über seine Worte nachdachte. Nächstes Mal. Wir hielten vor einer Tür, welche er aufdrückte.  


Mir blieb die Luft weg. Das Zimmer war der absolute Wahnsinn. Ein riesiges Himmelbett stand an der Wand, flankiert von zwei Fensterscheiben, ähnlich denen in Mokubas Zimmer. Kleiderschrank, Bücher, Fernseher, Möbel; alles wirkte teuer, riesig, maßangefertigt oder einfach nur verboten edel. Mein Blick fiel auf die Bettwäsche und die Kissen, auf welchen sich jeweils ein Schwarzer Rotaugendrache aufbäumte. „Ah ja, schau, sogar das mit dem Bett haben sie gemacht. Sehr ordentlich. Das Bad ist drüben links. Zahnbürste und Duschzeug liegt bereit, du kannst auch baden wenn du möchtest. PayTV ist drin, und du kannst auch schon vorab die neuesten Kinofilme angucken. Falls der Jugendschutz drin ist, der Code ist eins, vier, sieben, drei, eins. Schlaf gut, ich hole dich morgen um sieben ab, dann frühstücken wir gemeinsam!“ Ich war vollkommen baff. Irgendetwas konnte hier nicht stimmen. Träumte ich? Ein sanfter Druck an meiner Hüfte ließ mich nach unten blicken.  


Mokuba umarmte mich. Moment Mal, er tat was? „Das war echt cool, David. Ich mag dich!“ Ah ja, das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, wenn ich ehrlich war. Ich entschloss mich dazu, ihn ebenfalls sanft zu drücken. „Ich dich auch, Mokuba.“ Langsam löste er sich von mir und ging dann zur Tür: „Schlafzeug liegt im Badezimmer. Träum was Feines! Wenn was ist, ich bin nebenan!“ Damit fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ich war alleine. Was war hier eigentlich los? Ich war zu müde, und zu vollgefressen, um mir weiter Gedanken zu machen. Das konnte ich schließlich morgen auch noch machen. Gähnend stapfte ich ins Bad, dessen Inventar wahrscheinlich schon die Hälfte einer Eigentumswohnung kosten mochte. Verschlafen sprang ich unter die Dusche (obwohl mich die Badewanne verlockend anlächelte), putzte mir die Zähne und schlüpfte in einen Schlafanzug, der mir erstaunlicherweise exakt passte. Meine Sporttasche war neben das Bett gelegt worden.  


Achtlos warf ich meine Klamotten über die Tasche und legte mich in die flauschigen Laken. Ich grapschte nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete das Monstrum von Fernseher an. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wurde mir bewusst, dass der Sender deutscher Natur war. Beim Zappen stellte sich heraus, dass neben den japanischen Kanälen, auch jene aus meiner Heimat empfangen wurden. Ich entschied mich für eine alte, satirische Gerichtsshow, welche ich als Kind mit meinen Großeltern öfters geschaut hatte und schlief dabei lächelnd ein. Insgesamt war es ein schöner Tag gewesen. Merkwürdig, aber schön.


	5. Alltag und Geschäfte

„Aufwachen!“ Ein dumpfer Schmerz in der Magengrube, kombiniert mit Mokubas Stimme, riss mich aus meinem süßen Schlummer. Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen und starrte in das Gesicht des Teenagers, welcher es sich auf mir bequem gemacht hatte. Mokuba war schon fix fertig angezogen. „Aaah, bist du mir auf den Bauch gesprungen, oder was?“ Eine Frage, die mit einem breiten Grinsen beantwortet wurde. „Joey und Seto wecke ich auch immer so!“ Müde rieb ich mir die Augen und gähnte ein wenig. „Ist Joey eigentlich öfter hier?“ Mokuba nickte leicht: „Ja. Er passt auf mich auf, wenn Seto mal wieder unterwegs ist. Das hat sich so eingebürgert.“ Ich schrägte den Kopf ein wenig: „Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich so zu hassen scheinen?“ Das war mir in der Tat suspekt. Joey hatte mir im Krankenhaus von seiner Beziehung zu Kaiba erzählt, und ich hätte lügen müssen, wenn mir dabei ein gutes Wort eingefallen wäre.

„Ah, die tun nur so. Insgeheim respektiert Seto Joey. Ein wenig zumindest.“ Schwer vorstellbar. „Zieh dich an, es gibt gleich Frühstück!“ Mokuba hüpfte von mir herunter und stürmte aus dem Gästezimmer. Na wenn er Kaiba auch so weckte, könnte das ein wenig seine Laune in der Schule erklären. Ich kratzte mich ein wenig am Bauch und schwang meine Beine dann aus dem Bett um mich frisch zu machen. Fünfzehn Minuten, und eine ordentliche Dusche später, wurde ich wieder in den Speisesaal geführt. Eigentlich hätte sich die Tischplatte biegen müssen, so viel Essen stand herum. Traditionelles japanisches Frühstück, nebst englischer und heimatlicher Küche. Ich setzte mich wieder auf einen der beiden Stühle, und zog einen Teller heran. Mokuba war bereits am Frühstücken.

„Gut geschlafen, David?“ Diese Energie, welche der Kleine verströmte, war fast schon ein wenig abstoßend. „Mh. Das Bett ist ganz angenehm.“ Mein Blick wanderte über die Tafel: „Wo ist eigentlich dein Bruder, Mokuba?“ Meine Frage wurde mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortet. „Wahrscheinlich schon in der Firma. Seto frühstückt selten mit mir.“ Ich nickte nur vage und bestrich meinen gerösteten Vollkorntoast mit Butter und Honig. „Deine Sachen sind schon im Wagen verstaut. Du bist um acht Uhr pünktlich in der Schule, versprochen.“ Mokubas Stimme klang fast ein wenig wehmütig, und sein Blick erinnerte mich an einen kleinen, süßen Hund – der klassische Dackelblick. „Sag mal, David?“ Der Ton gefiel mir überhaupt nicht, er war so lauernd. Er wollte eindeutig etwas von mir. „Hm?“ Ich kaute an meinem Toast und nutzte die Teetasse, um den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. „Kommst du die nächsten Tage wieder?“ Anscheinend konnte ich wohl sehr gut mit Kindern, oder zumindest mit Kaibas kleinem Bruder.

Ich kratzte mich am frisch rasierten Hals und lächelte dann: „Ich bin schließlich eins zu null vorne, in deinem Game, Mokuba. Es wäre unfair, dir die Möglichkeit der Revanche zu verwehren.“ Sein Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf, und Sekunden später hatte ich den kleinen Teenie wieder am Hals, welcher mich drückte. „Klasse!“ Mit Mühe und Not schob ich mein Frühstück beiseite, um größere Schäden an der Tischdecke zu verhindern, und erwiderte die Umarmung sanft. „Kein Ding, Mokuba. Es hat mir gestern auch großen Spaß gemacht.“ Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Obwohl er ein wenig anstrengend war, so hatte ich den kleinen Kaiba irgendwie schon ein wenig ins Herz geschlossen. Als Einzelkind genoss ich es auch ein wenig, dass sich jemand so um mich bemühte, und sich für mich begeisterte. Ob er seinen Bruder wohl gleich behandelte? Nach dem Frühstück brachte mich Mokuba vor die Türe, wir verabschiedeten uns innig (mit einer erneuten Umarmung), und ich wurde tatsächlich zu meiner Schule gebracht. Meine Schultasche war bereits gepackt, nebst einer Jause bestehend aus den Dingen, welche ich mochte. „Ich bringe Ihre Sachen noch in die Wohnung. Ich werde beim Hausverwalter vorstellig, und besorge mir den Generalschlüssel, dann können Sie Ihren eigenen behalten.“ Der Fahrer von gestern schloss die Tür hinter mir, verbeugte sich einmal kurz und fuhr dann davon. Eines musste man Kaiba lassen: Er hatte wirklich alles perfekt durchorganisiert.

Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen. Yugi, Joey und Tristan liefen mir winkend entgegen. „Hey, David! Im Lotto gewonnen, oder was war das?“ Joey boxte mir grinsend gegen die Schulter. „Lange Geschichte, etwas für die Mittagspause. Was haben wir in der ersten Stunde?“ Ich rieb mir verlegen den Nacken. Eigentlich wollte ich meinen Besuch bei Kaiba, gerade Joey gegenüber, geheim halten. „Geschichte. Heute steht die Edo-Zeit auf dem Plan.“ Yugi strich sich lächelnd eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Oh Mann, nicht schon wieder.“ Tristan verdrehte die Augen, was mich in ein Lachen ausbrechen ließ. Die nächsten Stunden bis zur Mittagspause waren relativ ereignislos, mal abgesehen davon, dass Joey mit mir mein Duell zum gefühlt zwanzigsten Mal genauestens analysieren wollte. Als es zur Mittagspause läutete, räumte ich meine Schultasche ein und seufzte innerlich. Jetzt musste ich die Katze wohl aus dem Sack lassen.

Auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes angekommen, öffnete ich meine Tupperbox und zog zwei Speckbrote, eine Cremeschnitte und Müsliriegel hervor, wobei ich letztere mit der Gruppe teilte. Tea war inzwischen zu uns gestoßen. „Der feine Herr lässt es sich heute gut gehen, hm? Zuerst eine Limousine mit Chauffeur, dann Cremeschnitten… hast du eine reiche Freundin aufgegabelt, oder was?“ Joey aß, wie Yugi und der Rest, einen Becher Ramen. „Mh, nein, ich…“ Sollte ich es wirklich sagen? Was wenn mir jemand böse war? Sie schienen alle kein so gutes Verhältnis zu Kaiba zu haben. „Spucks aus.“ Tristan nippte an einem Becher grünen Tees und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Mauer. „Kaiba hat mich im Krankenhaus besucht.“ Stille. Ich wurde von allen einige Sekunden lang angestarrt, bevor dutzende Fragen auf mich niederprasselten.

Ich erzählte meinen neuen Freunden also die ganze Geschichte von vorne, und als ich geendet hatte, fiel mir selbst eine Frage ein: „Wo steckt Kaiba eigentlich?“ Der CEO war tatsächlich nicht in der Schule gewesen. „Der kommt immer nur montags und mittwochs. Die restliche Zeit ist er mit dem Leiten der Firma beschäftigt.“ Joey verschlang den letzten Rest Ramen und stellte den leeren Becher neben sich ab. „Komisch. Das ist normalerweise gar nicht Kaibas Art.“ Tea schlürfte aus ihrem Teebecher und tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn. Ich zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. „Mokuba möchte, dass ich ihn die nächsten Tage wieder besuchen komme.“ Grinsend zerstrubbelte Joey mir die Haare. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Wenn du ihn wirklich geschlagen hast, wird er das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollen.“ Danach befassten wir uns mit anderen Themen, wie dem Schulstoff, Rezepten für Kuchen und Pralinen, sowie eine Geschichte von Yugi, wie er einem von Pegasus´ Eliminatoren ohne Angst entgegengetreten ist.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig und ereignislos. Kaiba erschien, wie von Joey prophezeit, die ganze Woche nicht. Mokuba hatte sich auch nicht gemeldet, und so verbrachte ich das Wochenende zu Hause. Joey und Yugi besuchten mich am Samstag. Gemeinsam gingen wir den Spieleladen von Yugis Großvater, Solomon Muto, welcher sich als sehr freundlicher, alter Mann entpuppte. Neugierig begutachtete er mein Deck, und war vor allem von meinem Schwarzen Magier sehr angetan. Yugi zeigte mir seinen eigenen, und wir entschieden uns dafür, ein Duell auszufechten, welches ich haushoch verlor (vielleicht auch wegen Joeys dauernder Zwischenrufe, ich müsse viel aggressiver spielen).

Montags beehrte uns Kaiba wirklich mit seiner Anwesenheit. Natürlich war ihm sein Umfeld komplett gleichgültig, wie auch sonst. Wir räumten gerade unsere Schulsachen ein, und ich schulterte meinen Rucksack, als ich Joeys Stimme vernahm: „Was macht Graf Eisklotz denn hier? Auf ein verbales Gefecht aus, oder was beehrt uns mit deiner Anwesenheit?“ Ich seufzte leise. Wie konnte Joey eigentlich auf Mokuba aufpassen, und diesen sogar mögen, wenn er seinen Bruder so abgrundtief hasste? Andererseits, ich mochte Seto Kaiba auch nicht sonderlich, Mokuba bisher jedoch schon.

„Wegen dir bin ich auch nicht hier, Wheeler. Meine Zeit ist zu kostbar, um sie mit dir zu vergeuden.“ Joey schnaubte leise und ich konnte eine Ader an seiner Schläfe hervortreten sehen, als ich mich umdrehte. „So, weswegen dann?“ Kaiba nickte in meine Richtung. „Kleiner? Hast du mal einen Augenblick Zeit?“ Er wollte tatsächlich etwas von mir. Wahrscheinlich, dass ich Mokuba nicht erneut besuchen sollte, oder er wollte mir Fahrt und Kost in Rechnung stellen. „Hm? Was gibt es?“ Ich vermied es tunlichst, Kaiba direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Stattdessen fixierte ich die Uhr an der Wand hinter ihm. „Was machst du am Mittwoch um 15:00 Uhr?“ Mittwoch um drei, keine Ahnung?

„Bisher nichts, außer nach Hause zu gehen, warum?“ Der CEO hob seine rechte Braue ein wenig, ehe er in seine Uniform griff und eine Visitenkarte hervorzog. „Hier.“ Er drückte mir die Visitenkarte in die Hand, schnappte sich seine Schultasche und ging nach draußen. „Aha. Was soll ich jetzt damit?“ Gemeinsam begutachteten Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea und ich die Visitenkarte. Kaibas Firmenlogo zierte das rechte Eck und eine Adresse war darauf vermerkt, nebst Telefonnummer. Kaibas voller Name stand vor der Nummer. „Die Dinger sind ein kleines Vermögen wert.“ Ich blickte zu Tristan, welcher leise gepfiffen hatte. „Das da ist Kaibas private Handynummer. Es gibt genügend Leute, die würden ihre eigene Mutter dafür verkaufen.“ Yugi griff nach der Visitenkarte und drehte sie mitsamt meiner Hand um. „Schau mal, da steht was!“ Ich lugte auf die Rückseite der Karte und tatsächlich, ich solle um drei Uhr bei der Adresse erscheinen.

„Soll ich hingehen?“ Mir war ein wenig mulmig zumute. Kaiba verhielt sich so komisch, oder das war völlig normal für ihn. „Klar. Wenn er dir die Karte schon mal gibt. Außerdem, ich glaube ich weiß wo das ist.“ Tea beschrieb mir genau den Weg zum angegeben Ort. „Das müsste ein Aufnahmestudio sein. Die sind ganz groß geworden, weil Kaiba sie gesponsert hat.“ Ein Aufnahmestudio? Wozu? Nachdenklich schob ich die Visitenkarte in meine Hosentasche und verabredete mich dann mit den dreien zu einem Kaffee im örtlichen Einkaufszentrum und einer anschließenden, ausgiebigen Spieletour.

Als wir am Mittwoch gemeinsam die Sachen in unsere Schultaschen räumten, starrte ich gedankenverloren auf Kaibas Visitenkarte. Ich hatte mich nach einigem Zögern dazu entschlossen, hinzugehen. Dieser war außerdem heute nicht in der Schule gewesen. „Wenn dir etwas komisch vorkommt, ruf einfach an. Tristan und ich sind gleich da.“ Ich nickte Joey dankbar zu. Es beruhigte mich ein wenig, beide in greifbarer Nähe zu wissen, wobei ich das Wort „gleich“ mit leisen Zweifeln bedachte. Jedenfalls erreichte ich, unter Zuhilfenahme öffentlicher Verkehrsmittel, um zehn vor drei die beschriebene Adresse.

Tea hatte mit ihrer Vermutung nicht ganz Unrecht gehabt. Den Werbetafeln und der Leuchtreklame nach zu urteilen, handelte es sich wirklich um ein Aufnahmestudio, welches aber wohl im Fachbereich Computer- und Konsolenspiele spezialisiert hatte. Nebst Ton- und Bildtechnik kümmerte man sich außerdem um Programmierung und Entwicklung von Software und Games. Langsam ging ich zu einer großen Glastür und läutete an der Fernsprechanlage. Eine weibliche Stimme meldete sich: „Ja, bitte?“ Ich verglich noch einmal die Adresse der Visitenkarte, mit der Hausnummer und antwortete dann: „Verzeihung, aber ich habe hier eine Visitenkarte von Herrn Seto Kaiba. Ich wurde um drei Uhr hierher bestellt.“ Einige Momente lang herrschte Stille, ehe ein Surren der Tür mich zum Eintreten aufforderte.

Ich wurde von einem alten Mann, um die siebzig Jahre begrüßt, welcher mir freundlich die Hand schüttelte. Neben seiner Kleidung, Anzug, weißem Hemd mit schwarzer Krawatte, kam ich mir in meiner Schuluniform mit Rucksack ein wenig underdressed vor. Herr Takeshita, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte, bedeutete mir, in sein Büro zu folgen. Ich war zugegebenermaßen ein wenig überfordert mit der Gesamtsituation. Warum war ich überhaupt hier? Bevor ich meine Frage aussprechen konnte, waren wir auch schon einem geräumigen Büro mit Beamer, Leinwand, einem großen Schreibtisch, einem Computer mit mehreren Bildschirmen sowie mehreren Aktenschränken angekommen. Freundlich lächelnd bedeutete mir Herr Takeshita, mich zu setzen. Er verschränkte seine Finger ineinander und legte seine Hände auf den Tisch.

„Mister Kaiba dürfte auch gleich hier sein.“ Ich schrägte ein wenig den Kopf. „Worum geht es denn, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Bisher hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass man mich veralbern wollte, oder dass Kaiba sich irgendwie für das Duell und das Gerede revanchieren wollte. „Ein paar Formalitäten, mehr nicht.“ Aha, Formalitäten. Die Tür ging auf und Kaiba kam herein, mit einer Frau mittleren Alters, welche eine Mappe unter den Arm geklemmt hatte.

„Ah, Mister Kaiba. Wir haben gerade von Ihnen gesprochen. Schön Sie zu sehen.“ Herr Takeshita stand auf, verbeugte sich, und wies Kaiba den Stuhl neben mir zu. Der CEO nickte kurz angebunden und setzte sich, samt seiner Begleitung, neben mir auf die freien Plätze. Nun war ich endgültig verwirrt. Kaiba überschlug seine Beine, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte Herrn Takeshita auffordernd zu, welcher mehrere Papierbögen unter seinem Schreibtisch hervorzog. Diese waren mit einer Büroklammer zusammengeheftet worden. Lächelnd schob er mir den Stapel zu.

„Herr Kaiba möchte Ihnen anbieten, wie auch ich, dass sie sich an der Konsolenportierung von „Duel Monster Arena“ beteiligen.“ Die Konsolenportierung von Duel Monster Arena? Das Spiel, welches ich und Mokuba gespielt haben? „Herr Seto Kaiba, wie auch seine Stellvertretung, Herr Mokuba Kaiba möchten, dass Sie den Schwarzen Magier synchronisieren. Außerdem wäre es uns ganz Recht, wie auch der Firma Kaiba Corporation, wenn wir Ihr Gesicht auf dem Cover des Spiels verwenden dürften. Sie dürfen natürlich auch an der Figur mitentwickeln. Einige Vorschläge bezüglich des Covers haben wir bereits entworfen.“

Kaiba nickte der Frau neben sich zu, welche aufstand, die Mappe vor mir öffnete und auf den Tisch legte. Ich blätterte neugierig die Mappe durch, und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was man mir gerade gesagt hatte. Tatsächlich, in dem Folder befanden sich wunderschöne Konzeptzeichnungen vom Schwarzen Magier, welcher in Figur und Gesichtsform mir nachempfunden worden war. „Wir würden Sie natürlich angemessen entlohnen.“ Ich blickte von den Zeichnungen auf. „Entlohnen?“ Herr Takesthita nickte und blickte zu Kaiba, dessen Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben wanderten.

„Du trittst sämtliche Rechte an deiner Figur, den Einstellungen und der Stimme an uns ab, dafür erhältst du fünf Prozent vom Umsatz, in Form einer Eigentumswohnung.“ Ich schob die Mappe beiseite und begutachtete den Papierstapel vor mir. Ein mehrseitiger Vertrag, der Überschrift nach zu urteilen. „Eine kleine Eigentumswohnung für mein Gesicht auf dem Cover und meine Stimme?“ Ich wohnte eigentlich zur Miete in einer kleinen Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung. Meine Eltern kamen für die Kosten auf, und es hörte sich verlockend an, ihnen diese zu ersparen. Außerdem konnte ich sie ja weiterverkaufen, wenn ich wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte.

„Wir gehen von einem Umsatz im siebenstelligen Bereich aus. Ihre Eigentumswohnung wäre natürlich dementsprechend. Der Wohnungspreis in Japan explodiert, und Herr Kaiba war der Ansicht, wie auch seine Finanzabteilung, dass Eigentum derzeit die beste mündelsichere Anlage wäre. Da Sie noch nicht volljährig sind, werden wir die Wohnung im Besitz der Kaiba Corporation belassen, und sie Ihnen dann, per Zeitablauf übertragen. Bis dahin erhalten Sie vertraglich ein unbefristetes Nutzungsrecht zugesichert.“

Mir wurden die Knie weich. Der Typ hatte gerade etwas von einer sehr großen Zahl und meiner prozentualen Beteiligung gesagt. Ich war zwar mies im Prozentrechnen, aber selbst ich konnte mir grob zusammenreimen, dass es sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr um eine kleine Wohnung handeln würde. „Wo ist der Haken?“ Misstrauisch wanderte mein Blick von Herrn Takeshita zu Kaiba, welcher ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Es gibt keinen. Sie sind von jeglichen Verlusten vertraglich ausgeschlossen. Bei Unterbleiben der Erwartungen, bezüglich des Umsatzes, werden Sie prozentuell am entstandenen Gewinn beteiligt, in Form einer Leibrente.“ Da musste ein Haken sein. „Das war Mokubas Idee, nicht meine. Ich wollte jemand anderen engagieren.“ Kaibas Stimme war unterkühlt wie immer, und er schien es auch nicht für nötig zu erachten, mich beim Sprechen anzusehen.

„Wie sieht das denn zeittechnisch aus? Ich habe ja Schule und so.“ Beiläufig begann ich den Vertrag durchzulesen. „Herr Kaiba hat uns ihren Stundenplan übermittelt. Wir würden mittwochs und bei Bedarf auch an einem Samstag, um jeweils 16:00 Uhr beginnen. Um spätestens 19:00 Uhr ist Schluss.“ Zweifelnd blickte ich zu Herrn Takeshita. Mir erschien das alles immer noch sehr suspekt. „Klausel 32 ermöglicht Ihnen einen jederzeitigen Rücktritt mit Entschädigung, für geleistete Arbeit, sollten Sie unzufrieden sein. Die Kündigung erfolgt ohne weitere Konsequenzen für Sie.“

Tatsächlich, Klausel 32 besagte wirklich genau das, was der Mann vor mir gesagt hatte. „Nun, unter diesen Umständen nehme ich an.“ Lächelnd reichte mir Herr Takeshita einen Kugelschreiber, und ich unterschrieb mit meinem Namen. „Sehr gut. Wir schicken Ihnen eine Kopie des Vertrages mit der Post. Suchen Sie sich bitte noch ein Cover aus, dann wären wir fertig für heute.“ Allmählich wunderte mich gar nichts mehr. Entweder wollte mich der liebe Gott reichhaltig beschenken, oder ich hatte gerade meine Seele und mich selbst verkauft.

Wortlos zog ich die Mappe wieder heran, und blätterte die Konzeptzeichnungen durch. Bei einem Bild verweilte ich länger und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es zeigte Elementarheld Neo, der Mokubas Gesichtszüge hatte, und den Schwarzen Magier-Ritter, mit meinem Seitenprofil. Beide hatten die Klingen gekreuzt, während in kunstvollen Lettern „Virtual Duel Monster Arena“ und darunter „Personalisiere, Kämpfe, Zerstöre“ geschrieben stand.

„Ah ja, dieses Bild. Herr Mokuba Kaiba hatte es in die engere Auswahl miteinbezogen.“ Ich strich kurz mit dem Finger über meine eigenen, gemalten Konturen, ehe ich nickte. „Das da fände ich gut.“ Herr Takeshita nickte lächelnd, zog die Mappe weg und notierte sich etwas auf einem augenscheinlichen Schmierzettel. Kaiba stand auf, nickte dem Chef des Aufnahmestudios kurz zu, und verließ mit seiner Begleitung den Raum. „Nun denn, alles Weitere klären wir nächsten Mittwoch. Es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen.“ Ich schüttelte perplex Herrn Takeshitas Hand und wurde von diesem nach draußen geleitet. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln verabschiedete mich dieser und plötzlich war ich allein. Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden.


	6. Arbeit und Knistern

Ich fischte mein Smartphone hervor, suchte Joeys Kontakt heraus und rief ihn an. Nach kurzem Läuten ging er auch an sein Handy: „Ja?“ Zögernd räusperte ich mich: „Hey, Joey, David hier. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Angebot von dir und Tristan?“ Kurz herrschte betretenes Schweigen. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Ich nickte nur vage, bis ich kapierte, dass er es schlecht sehen konnte. „Ja, Joey. Alles in Ordnung. Könntest du trotzdem vorbeikommen und mit mir nach Hause gehen? Es ist dunkel, und ich bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, wie ich nach Hause komme.“ Ich kam mir entsetzlich dämlich vor. Mir war irgendwie unwohl, und ich wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein.  


„Klar. Warte einfach, ich bin in gut fünfzehn Minuten da.“ Seufzend schob ich mein Smartphone in die Hosentasche und lehnte mich an die Hausmauer des Aufnahmestudios. Hatte ich gerade wirklich diesen Vertrag unterschrieben? Das war doch irre. Wenn das wirklich alles glatt ging, und ich daran auch noch Spaß haben würde, hätte ich für die nächsten Jahre ausgesorgt. Die Wohnung zu verscherbeln würde ein kleines Vermögen einbringen, und wenn nicht, dann hatte ich ein Feriendomizil in Japan. Aus fünfzehn Minuten wurden zwanzig, aus zwanzig fünfundzwanzig. Mittlerweile waren die Straßenlaternen angegangen. Ich wollte nicht mehr ins Gebäude zurück. Mir war einfach nicht danach. Außerdem tat mir die frische Luft gut. Nach einer halben Stunde erschien Joey endlich im fahlen Licht einer Laterne.  


„Sorry, dass du so lange warten musstest. Mein Rad hatte eine Platten, und meinen Alten…“ Joey hielt mitten im Satz inne. Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Nichts, ich konnte einfach nicht früher.“ Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung signalisierte mir der blonde Chaot, dass er wohl nicht drüber reden wollte.  


„Mh“ erwiderte ich und stieß mich von der Mauer ab. „Was war los? Erzähl schon!“ Mein Freund konnte seine Neugierde nur schlecht verbergen. Wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg in Richtung meiner Wohnung. „Kaiba und Mokuba, und der Chef von der Firma da hinten, möchten, dass ich auf dem Cover von Kaibas neuem Game erscheine, und den Schwarzen Magier synchronisiere.“ Joey schrägte den Kopf ein wenig und präsentierte mir seinen offenen Mund. „Wie jetzt? Ohne Scheiß?“ Ich nickte bejahend. „Außerdem darf ich an der Figur mitentwickeln und werde am Umsatz beteiligt.“  


Gespielt beleidigt schob mein Gesprächspartner die Unterlippe nach vorne: „Mich hat Mokuba gar nicht gefragt, ob ich nicht den Flammenschwertkämpfer synchronisieren möchte. Außerdem, es sieht dem Kotzbrocken nicht ähnlich, dass er jemandem etwas Gutes tut.“ In der Tat, das war auch einer meiner Gedanken. „Naja, also, wenn alles glatt geht, dann bekomme ich eine Eigentumswohnung für das Mitwirken am Projekt. Der Typ hat irgendwas von mündelsicher gesagt, und keine Ahnung was.“ Verlegen rieb ich mir den Nacken. „Und von welcher Summe sprechen wir hier?“ Joey schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und beobachtete mich.  


„Fünf Prozent von einem siebenstelligen Betrag.“ Mein Freund rechnete wohl in Gedanken nach, dem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, und riss die Augen auf. „Das ist ja eine Menge Asche. Da muss ein Haken dran sein.“ Ich schob nun meinerseits die Hände in die Hosentaschen: „Das dachte ich auch, Joey. Der Vertrag hat aber eine Kündigungsklausel, welche mir ermöglicht, jederzeit abzubrechen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was Kaiba geritten hat. Mokubas Einfluss?“  


Joey schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Mokuba mag mich schließlich auch gerne, und ich wurde nicht gefragt.“ Amüsiert wanderten meine Mundwinkel nach oben: „Du hast ihn auch noch nie so vernichtend geschlagen wie ich.“ Mein freches Kommentar wurde mit einer schmerzenden Schulter und einem grinsenden Joey belohnt: „Bloß nicht eingebildet werden, sonst duellieren wir zwei uns mal.“  


Mittlerweile kam ich mir äußerst dumm vor, dass ich Joey nicht gleich von meinem Aufenthalt bei Mokuba erzählt hatte. Er war mir der Liebste aus der gesamten Clique rund um Yugi, und wir verstanden uns blendend. Auch seine fröhliche, unbeschwerte Art – das mochte ich so an ihm. „Mh, du sprichst mit dem Meister von Virtual Duel Arena. Mein Gesicht prägt den Schwarzen Magier und den Dunklen Magier-Ritter.“  


Joey gab nur ein leises „Pff“ von sich, und reckte gespielt beleidigt den Kopf in die Höhe. „Ich sehe es schon vor mir – nach Fertigstellung des Games kennst du uns gar nicht mehr, weil du ja soooo berühmt bist.“  


Sanft, fast schon vorsichtig anmutend, trat ich ihm angedeutet gegen das Schienbein.

„Depp. Das weißt du wohl selbst ganz genau, dass ich so nicht bin!“ Mein Kumpel rieb sich gespielt die getroffene Stelle und grinste noch ein wenig breiter: „Na hör mal, wir kennen uns erst seit gut zwei Wochen.“ Da hatte er natürlich Recht. Andererseits fühlte es sich so an, als würden wir uns ewig kennen. Den restlichen Weg bis zu meiner Wohnung unterhielten wir uns über Duel Monsters und ich wurde mit einer von Joeys zahlreichen Duellgeschichten belohnt. Vor meiner Tür angekommen, zückte ich den Wohnungsschlüssel und sperrte auf. „Komm noch auf einen Sprung mit rein. Limo und Chips sind wohl das Mindeste, dafür, dass du extra wegen mir zu dem Studio gelatscht bist.“  


Joey folgte mir in meine kleine, aber feine Wohnstätte. Natürlich war es nicht zu vergleichen mit Kaibas Anwesen, oder auch nur mit dem Gästezimmer, aber ich fühlte mich wohl und sicher in meinen eigenen vier Wänden. „Setz dich schon mal auf die Couch. Im Fernsehen läuft glaube ich grade irgendein Anime oder so. Ich bin gleich da.“ Ich schmiss meine Schultasche in die Ecke, schlüpfte aus meinen Schuhen und verschwand in der Küche. Während ich Chips und Orangenlimonade dementsprechend vorbereite, konnte ich Joey beobachten, wie er sich auf mein Sofa pflanzte und nach der Fernbedienung griff. Ich stellte die Schüssel mit Chips und unsere zwei Gläser auf den kleinen Tisch vor der Couch und lehnte mich zurück. Joey zappte sich durch das Programm und hielt bei einer Doku über Nutztiere in der Landwirtschaft an.  


„Sowas gibst du dir?“ Schmunzelnd knöpfte ich die Jacke meiner Schuluniform auf. „Das nennt man Bildung.“ Mir lag ein schnippischer Kommentar auf der Zunge, welchen ich aber hinunterschluckte. „Stört es dich, wenn ich mich eben kurz umziehe?“ Ein kurzes Kopfschütteln von einem gebannt auf den Fernseher starrenden Joey ließ mich in mein Schlafzimmer verschwinden, wo ich mich umzog. Die Uniform wurde durch ein enges, schwarzes T-Shirt und eine kurze, dunkle Sporthose getauscht. Barfuß verließ ich das Zimmer und zog die Türe hinter mir zu. Joey hob die rechte Braue in die Höhe und pfiff leise, während ich einer genaueren Musterung unterzogen wurde.  


„Sportlich, der Herr.“ Ich blickte kurz an mir herab und schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Das ist einfach nur bequem.“ Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen setzte ich mich neben Joey, und stützte meine Füße an der Tischkante ab. Meinen linken Arm legte ich um die angewinkelten Knie, während die rechte Hand nach den Chips griff. Mein Blick war dabei auf den Fernseher gerichtet, wo gerade einige Ochsen vor einen Pflug gespannt wurden, um ein Reisfeld umzupflügen. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als sich meine und Joeys Hand berührten. Wir waren wohl beide zu gebannt der Doku gefolgt, und hatten dabei unsere Griffel in die Chipsschüssel gesteckt. Für einen kurzen Moment breitete sich ein angenehmes Prickeln in meiner Hand aus. So schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, war es auch wieder abgeklungen, als Joey sich eine Ladung Chips in den Mund schob. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nippte an meiner Limonade. Vielleicht hatte ich beim Sport einfach ein wenig übertrieben.  


„Du hast ja gesagt, du würdest relativ viel Sport machen, oder? Ich meine, man sieht es dir an, aber aus reiner Neugierde, was machst du so? Schi fahren?“ Mein Gesprächspartner hatte den Blick nach wie vor auf den Fernseher gerichtet, während er sprach.  


„Mh, nein. Ich habe Schi fahren schon als Kind gehasst. Jetzt keine doofen Witze über Alpenbewohner und deren Anbindung an Verkehrsmittel.“ Diese Sprüche hatte ich mir schon zur Genüge anhören müssen. „Hm?“ Joey zerkleinerte geräuschvoll eine weitere Ladung Chips und starrte mich fragend an.  


„Nicht so wichtig. Ich laufe gerne, trainiere mit der Hantel und mit dem eigenen Körpergewicht. Ich war nie so der Fitnessstudiomensch. Im Winter gehe ich gerne Langlaufen.“ Der Blonde nippte an seiner Limo und grinste dann: „Ah ja, Schi fahren nicht, aber Langlaufen schon?“  


Ich verdreht die Augen ein wenig: „Da liegen Welten dazwischen. Mein Vater hat das gefördert. Der war mal selbst begnadeter Langläufer. In der Schulmannschaft war ich immer unter den ersten Fünf, und heiß begehrt, wenn es um den Staffelwettbewerb ging.“ Meine Hand wanderte wieder zur Chipsschüssel und bediente sich.  


„Mh, ich hatte sowas schon ein wenig vermutet. Adern an den Unterarmen und den Waden deuten doch auf regelmäßige Betätigung hin. Ich selbst schwimme sehr gerne und liebe Bodenturnen.“ Da war was. Joey hat mir einmal erzählt, er wäre im Regionalwettbewerb beim Schwimmen Erster geworden.  


„So siehst du aus. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich eher glaube, dass du dich mit deinen Prügeleien über Wasser hältst.“ Grinsend zerkaute ich ein paar Chips, während Joey den Fernseher ausschaltete. „Klar. Irgendwer muss ja auf die Zwerge und Frauen der Gruppe, also dich, Yugi, Bakura und Tea, aufpassen.“ Gähnend streckte sich Joey und stand dann auf.  


„Du kannst auch hier pennen, Joey, ich habe eine Luftmatratze irgendwo rumliegen. Außerdem haben wir morgen nur eine Doppelstunde Geschichte, dann Japanisch, Doppelstunde Englisch und Kunst. Den Großteil der Sachen hast du in deinem Spind gelassen.“ Joey schüttelte den Kopf: „Lass stecken. Ich bin gleich zu Hause.“ Damit schlüpfte er auch schon in seine Turnschuhe und band die Schnürsenkel.  


„Wo wohnst du eigentlich? Gleich um die Ecke, oder was? Dann könnte ich dich ja mal besuchen kommen.“ Joeys Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich für einen Moment, und ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben. „Mh, kommen wir sicher mal dazu. Hast du Bock mit mir, Duke und Yugi morgen in die Arcadehalle zu gehen? Sie sollen wohl ein neues Beat em up reinbekommen haben.“ Sollte ich weiter nachbohren? Er hatte rasch das Thema gewechselt, als es um sein Zuhause ging. „Klar. Was treiben Tristan, Tea und Bakura?“ Joey richtete sich auf und schlüpfte in seine blaue Jacke, welche farblich zu seinem weißen Shirt passte.  


„Tristan hat wohl was mit einem Mädchen am Laufen, Tea konnte sich für die Arcadehalle nie so richtig begeistern und Bakura hat Besuch von seinem Vater. Der ist für einige Tage hier, und muss dann wieder zurück nach England.“  


Ich nickte leicht: „Okay. Dann bis morgen in der Schule, Joey, und Danke fürs Abholen heute, ja?“ Joey machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nicht dafür. Gute Nacht. Bis morgen. Du kannst dich in Englisch revanchieren, einverstanden?“  


Grinsend begleitete ich meinen Kumpel zur Tür, wünschte ihm erneut einen guten Heimweg und schloss hinter ihm ab. Warum hatte er so komisch reagiert, als ich ihn auf sein Zuhause ansprach? Müde streckte ich mich, und fiel dann ins Bett.  


Die nächsten Tage waren von Schule und Freizeitaktivitäten mit Joey und Co geprägt. Ich war mir unschlüssig, ob ich nicht ihn, oder jemanden aus der Clique, vorzugsweise Yugi oder Tristan, bezüglich seines Zuhauses befragen sollte. Joeys Blick hatte mich ein wenig abgeschreckt. Andererseits, wir waren erst seit 14 Tagen Bekannte, bzw. Freunde. Vielleicht würde er sich ja von selbst öffnen? Die Zeit verging jedenfalls, und als es Mittwoch wurde, packte ich meine Sachen eilig zusammen.  


„Hummeln im Hintern, oder was ist los? Zu spät für ein Date?“ Tristan beobachtete mich grinsend, während ich meine Utensilien rasch in den Rucksack schmiss. „Heute ist doch mein erster Arbeitstag als Synchronsprecher.“ Insgesamt kam mir die Formulierung „Arbeitstag“ ein wenig übertrieben vor. Ein Synchronsprecher musste eine fundierte Ausbildung durchlaufen und hatte eine markante Stimme. Ich war nur durch Glück und einer Portion Vitamin B in diese Position gehoben worden.  


„Locker machst du das. Joey ist fast ein wenig eifersüchtig. Er hätte gerne den Flammenschwertkämpfer synchronisiert.“ Ich seufzte leise und senkte den Blick. War er angefressen? Tristan musste meine Gedanken wohl erraten haben, denn ich spürte seine Hand auf meiner Schulter: „Hey, Joey gönnt es dir, genauso wie wir.“ Sanft drückte er zu und ich lächelte unwillkürlich. „Und jetzt hau ab, nicht dass du zu spät kommst!“  


Eine Stunde später war ich bereits im Gebäude. Eine junge Empfangsdame führte mich an unzähligen Räumen vorbei, bis wir in einen großen, geräumigen Raum kamen. Dieser wurde vom spärlichen Licht einiger Lampen erhellt, welche den Blick auf eine große Glasscheibe preisgaben, hinter der drei Leute saßen. Einer von ihnen war Herr Takeshita, der andere ein grinsender Mokuba und der Dritte ein völlig Unbekannter. Die Empfangsdame verließ mich wieder und ich steuerte auf die Türe zu, welche hinter die Glastür führte.  


„Bleiben Sie ruhig an Ort und Stelle, und gehen Sie zum Pult in der Mitte des Raumes.“ Der Fremde war wohl der Aufnahmestudioleiter oder keine Ahnung was. Jedenfalls hatte er mir die Anweisung gegeben, der ich auch Folge leistete. „Das Mikrofon können Sie verstellen wie Sie möchten. Wir haben bereits einen Text vorbereitet, welchen Sie bitte gemeinsam mit uns abarbeiten. Auf der Leinwand vor Ihnen wird simultan die dementsprechende Szene abgespielt, damit sie ein Gefühl für die Emotionen bekommen.“  


Ich nickte kurz und überflog den Text. Es war ein Sammelsurium an heroischen Sprüchen und Dialogteilen. „Gut, dann fangen wir einmal an. Seien Sie ganz ruhig und konzentrieren Sie sich.“ Der vermeintliche Leiter war jedenfalls äußerst freundlich. Es dauerte eine Weile, und ich musste viele Dialogteile mehrmals sprechen, aber man wirkte insgesamt sehr zufrieden mit mir. „Für heute sind wir fertig. Wir fahren dann am nächsten Mittwoch fort.  


Ich nickte lächelnd und löste mich vom Pult. Das Ganze war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Wie das jemand nur den ganzen Tag machen konnte? Spaßig war es auf jeden Fall gewesen. „Spitze, David. Wenn wir in dem Tempo weiterarbeiten, dann sind wir bald fertig.“ Mokubas Stimme überschlug sich fast.  


„Denkst du?“ Ich zweifelte ein wenig an seiner Einschätzung. „Klar. Nächste Woche wieder, und dann noch ein paar Mal und dann sind wir fertig! Zwischendrin kommst du dann einmal in die Entwicklungsabteilung und bringst noch Vorschläge ein! Außerdem musst du mich diese Woche noch besuchen“ sprudelte es aus meinem kleinen Groupie heraus.  


„Ähm, okay?“ Mokuba nickte nur eifrig und zog mich an der Hand nach draußen. „Am besten gleich. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!“ Ich lächelte ein wenig gequält. Die letzte Überraschung hat mir eigentlich gereicht. Wir erreichten wenig später die Kaibavilla – Mokuba wurde schließlich als Stellvertreter seines großen Bruders ebenfalls von einer Limousine abgeholt.


	7. Stark und schwach

Mokuba führte mich wieder in den Raum den wir das letzte Mal besucht hatten. Dieses Mal war jener jedoch nicht leer, sondern nebst Brillen mit einem mir wohlbekannten Gesicht bestückt. „Joey“ entfuhr es mir mit einem Lächeln. Der blonde Chaot stand tatsächlich im Raum, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Mann, seid Ihr spät.“ Ein wenig verwirrt pendelte mein Blick zwischen Mokuba und meinem Freund hin und her.  


„Wir haben einige Elemente eingebaut, und eine Art Storymodus. Joey und du sollt das Ganze einmal austesten und dann ein Feedback geben, so als eine Art Betatester.“ Wie alt war Mokuba noch einmal? 13 Jahre? Schwer zu glauben. Sein Verhalten glich manchmal dem eines professionellen Geschäftsmannes, oder zumindest dem, was ich mir darunter vorstellte.  


„Ähm, okay? Was erwartet uns?“ Sicher wieder der Sprung ins kalte Wasser. „Joey sollte das Szenario schon kennen, für dich wird es noch neu sein. Setzt die Brille auf und los!“ Mokuba schmunzelte und zog dann die Tür hinter sich zu. Joey und ich waren allein. „Wo geht er jetzt hin?“ Fragend starrte ich dem kleinen Kaiba nach.  


„Er überwacht alles auf einem Monitor.“ Joey zog eine Karte aus einem Stapel neben sich und führte sie in den vorgesehenen Schlitz ein. „Na gut.“ Mit mulmigem Gefühl tat ich es meinem Freund gleich und setzte mir dann gemeinsam mit ihm die Brille auf.  


Sekunden später befand ich mich in einer völlig neuen Umgebung. Hohe Steinwände umgaben mich. Fackeln in korbförmigen, metallischen Halterungen spendeten ein spärliches Licht und tauchten das neue Szenario in ein unheimliches Halbdunkel. Der Boden war aus einem dunklen Marmor gehauen worden. Hinter mir versperrte ein gigantisches Fallgitter den Weg in eine undurchdringliche Schwärze. Rascheln, das Fiepen von Mäusen, das Tropfen von Wasser auf Stein und beunruhigendes Stöhnen erfüllten den schmalen Gang vor mir. Die Kulisse war beeindruckend.  


„Yugi hätte den gleichen Avatar gewählt, wobei sein Schwarzer Magier anders aussieht.“ Ich zuckte zusammen. Neben mir stand plötzlich Joey, oder zumindest jemand, der sich Joeys Stimme angeeignet hatte. Die Gestalt in meiner Nähe war ungefähr gleich groß wie mein Freund, aber wirkte ansonsten komplett fremd. Eine schmucklose, blaue Stofftunika mit Hose wurde von einem orangefarbenen Überrock in der Hüftgegend unterbrochen. Zwei Saphire waren in einer gelblichen Metallfassung knapp über den Knien befestigt worden, und warfen das spärliche Licht der Fackeln an diese zurück. Die grauen Überstiefel wurden ebenfalls mittels einer solchen Konstruktion zusammengehalten. Orangene Schulterplatten aus Metall machten den vermeintlichen Mitstreiter noch ein wenig breiter als ohnehin schon. Der Helm, aus dem gleichen Material wie die Schultern, musste irre schwer sein. Zwei Metallzacken traten aus dem Kopfschutz hervor und liefen zum Kinn hin zusammen. Joeys Gesicht und ein Teil seines blonden Haarschopfes lugten unter dem Helm hervor, und ließen mich aufatmen.  


Sein Avatar schien nur so vor Muskeln zu strotzen, welche sich in der enganliegenden, blauen Stoffrüstung ausgeprägt hatten. Wenn er in der Realität auch so eine Figur hatte, dann war er sicher einer der Mädchenträume der Domino High. Imposanter noch, als Joeys Gestalt, war der Zweihänder, welchen er locker mit der rechten Hand umschlossen hielt. Die orangene Klinge entsprang einem silbernen Griff, dessen Parierstangen die gleiche Form wie die Zacken am Helm aufwiesen. Ein einzelnes Wort in Kanji war in die Klinge geschliffen worden, welches ich im Halbdunkel aber nicht entziffern konnte.  


„Wenn du der Schwarze Magier bist, dann kommen wir locker durch den Laden.“ Joey schob seine Klinge in eine Schlaufe am Rücken und begann mit der rechten Hand in der Luft herumzuwischen. „Such dir deine drei Karten aus, und dann legen wir los.“ Selbstsicher und bestimmend, so wie er von Yugi bei seinen Duellen beschrieben wurde. So ungefähr stellte ich mir eigentlich auch den Flammenschwertkämpfer vor, eine von Joeys Lieblingskarten. Ich nickte leicht und tat es ihm gleich.  


Vor meinem Auge erschien das Raster an Karten, aus welchen ich mir drei aussuchte. „Du hast das also schon einmal gemacht, Joey?“ Dieser nickte angedeutet und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der muskulösen Brust: „Wenn du fertig bist, legen wir los. Du gehst vor, Mokuba hat den Schwierigkeitsgrad nach oben gedreht.“  


Ich kannte diese Art von meinem Freund gar nicht, andererseits, was will man in gut drei Wochen von jemandes Wesenszügen erfahren? Er war nicht unfreundlich oder herrisch, aber doch eindeutig der Anführer unseres Teams. Nach kurzem Zögern setzte ich mich in Bewegung.  


„Keine Angst, ich bin direkt hinter dir. Das Labyrinth ist sicher mit Fallen gespickt, und ich bin schwächer als du.“ Seine Stimme war sanft, fast schon ein wenig beruhigend, so als hätte er bemerkt, dass ich mich unwohl fühlte. Das war insgesamt sehr konträr zu seinem bisherigen Auftreten.  


„Woher weißt du, dass wir uns in einem Labyrinth befinden, Joey?“ Unsere Schritte hallten an den Wänden wider, genauso wie unsere Stimmen. Egal wer diese Umgebung designt hatte, ihm war eine gruselige Atmosphäre gelungen. „Weil ich Mokuba kenne, und schon zweimal an einem ähnlichen Ort gewesen bin.“  


Zugegebenermaßen war ich von dem beifälligen Ton, in dem Joey mir von seinen vermeintlichen Ausflügen erzählte, ein wenig irritiert, andererseits kannte ich nur einen Bruchteil der Erlebnisse der Clique. Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da bedeutete mir Joey mit dem Zeigefinger an den Lippen still zu sein. Angestrengt spähte ich in das Halbdunkel vor mir. Wir verharrten an Ort und Stelle, während Joey sein Schwert aus der Halterung löste und in beide Hände nahm. Ich für meinen Teil konnte nichts Verdächtiges erkennen. Genauso wenig war es mir möglich, etwas Ungewöhnliches zu hören, mal abgesehen von den Umgebungslauten, welche uns die ganze Zeit begleitet hatten.  


„Was ist los?“ Joey schüttelte hektisch den Kopf und stieß mich plötzlich zur Seite. Ein helles, schrilles Kreischen ließ mich die Hände an meine helmbewehrten Ohren drücken. Was in Gottes Namen war das? „Salamandra!“ Joeys Stimme hallte im Gang wider und durchbrach das Gekreische, welches mir beinahe die Sinne raubte. Eine unnatürliche Hitze durchströmte die Luft, während die Schwertklinge meines Teampartners hell aufleuchtete. Feuer umzüngelte die Spitze der Waffe, und ich hätte wetten können, einen Drachenkopf zu erkennen. Der ganze Gang wurde in helles, gleißendes Licht getaucht.  


„Und zack!“ Joey ließ die Flammenklinge in Richtung der Mauer niedersausen, wo ich mich kurz zuvor noch befunden hatte. Das Kreischen wurde noch eine Oktave höher, ehe es komplett verstummte. Der Grund dafür wurde mir einige Momente später auch bewusst: Das Schwert des Flammenkriegers hatte sich in ein entfernt humanoides, klauenbewehrtes Etwas gefressen. Der schleimige Körper, welcher aus der Mauer ragte, war in der Mitte gespalten worden. Glühendrote Augen, von undefinierbarer Anzahl, starrten Joey böse entgegen. Die Klauen hatte die Kreatur zum Angriff erhoben. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg in mir in die Nase. Mit einem reißenden, unangenehmen Laut zog Flammenschwertkämpfer-Joey die Klinge aus dem Monster, welches schlaff an der Mauer herabrutschte und am Boden mit einem dumpfen Laut aufschlug.  


„Duck dich!“ Ehe ich wusste, wie mir geschah, hatte Joey mit der Waffe erneut ausgeholt. Mit beiden Händen ließ er das Schwert einen Halbkreis beschreiben, welcher direkt in meinem Radius lag. Hastig warf ich mich auf den Bauch. Ich konnte die stechende, brennende Hitze der Klinge durch meine Rüstung spüren, als die Waffe knapp über mir auf Widerstand traf. Ein schriller Laut und ein dumpfes Klatschen waren zu hören. Mein Teamkollege wirbelte herum und hielt die Waffe in die Höhe. Stahl prallte auf Stahl, und ich konnte aus meiner liegenden Position eine schmale, blonde Gestalt erkennen, welche in einer leichten Lederrüstung, mit einem schmucklosen Einhänder bewaffnet, seine Klinge mit dem Flammenschwertkämpfer kreuzte.  


„Flammenschwertangriff!“ Joeys Schwert loderte mit einem Zischen auf, und durchschlug dann den Torso seines Gegners. Der spitzohrige Krieger sank stöhnend zu Boden. Seine Schwertklinge war geschmolzen und tropfte auf den kalten Marmor. Wieder erfüllte der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch den Raum. Mit einem Klirren fiel der nutzlose Waffengriff aus der Hand des Elfenschwertkämpfers. „Der Nächste. Es ist genug Joey für alle da!“  


Schnaubend drehte sich der blondhaarige Flammenkrieger um und vernichtete den nächsten Elfenschwertkämpfer mit einem gezielten Angriff. Seufzend kippte der Gegner nach hinten und ließ seine Waffe auf den Boden fallen. „Mensch, Joey…“ Langsam drückte ich mich hoch und atmete tief durch. Für meinen Geschmack war das Ganze ein wenig zu real. Joey ließ nach seinem Massaker das Schwert ein wenig sinken.  


„Bei drei machst du einen Seitschritt und greifst dann an.“ Was war nur mit dem freundlichen, sonnigen Joey passiert? „Eins, zwei, drei…Kettenbumerang!“ In letzter Sekunde warf ich mich zur Seite und prallte hart mit dem Rücken an die Steinmauer. Ein Kunai mit Kette flog an mir vorbei und umwickelte eine riesige Spinne von gut und gerne zwei Meter Ausmaß. Der orangene Hinterleib war aufgedunsen und die Vorderklauen mit scharfen Spitzen versehen. Zischend wurde der Achtbeiner vom Kettenbumerang umschlungen, dessen Ende Joey mit der rechten Hand festhielt. Langsam zog der vermeintliche Flammenschwertkämpfer seine zur Faust geballte Hand zurück und zwang die Spinne auf die Knie.  


„Los, das musst du erledigen. Jirai Gumo neutralisiert jegliche Stärkungseffekte. Wenn ich angreife, bin ich zu schwach.“ Joey hatte keine Ahnung was er da verlangte. Ich war panischer Arachnophobiker. Wie gelähmt starrte ich auf die Ausgeburt eines Alptraumes vor mir. Das Zischen, wie sich Jirai Gumo in der Falle wand; ich konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen. Zitternd sank ich zu Boden und presste die Augen zusammen. Die Karte mal aufs Feld zu legen war ganz okay, das war ja nur gemalt, aber das Vieh vor mir wirkte so echt, so real. Angst durchzuckte meinen ganzen Körper. Ich war wie gelähmt, das Zischen der virtuellen Spinne in meinen Ohren.  


„Lange kann ich sie nicht mehr halten. David, was ist los?“ Joey klang angestrengt. Ich wollte hier raus, so schnell wie möglich. Das machte keinen Spaß mehr. Sich mit Mokuba zu duellieren war okay, aber das… „Atme tief durch. Du brauchst nur die linke Hand auszustrecken und Schwarze Magieattacke zu sagen. Vertrau mir! Ich bin da!“ Joeys Stimme mischte sich mit dem Zischen und Kreischen von Jirai Gumo. Salzige Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinab. Das war einfach zu viel. Wie konnte man diese verdammte Brille rasch abnehmen?  


„David? Hörst du mich? Es ist okay wenn du Angst hast. Jeder hat Angst vor etwas. Weglaufen ist aber keine Lösung.“ Schreiend in meinem Weinkrampf, presste ich die Hände an die Ohren. Ich wollte, dass die Laute der Spinne aufhörten, das Gurgeln und Zischen, und ihr starrender Blick, welcher mich kurz fixiert hatte, aus meinem Gedächtnis verschwand. „Vertrau mir einfach. Mach was ich dir gesagt habe! Lass mich nicht hängen, wir sind Freunde, oder? Ich halte zu dir und du zu mir. Komm, stellen wir uns gemeinsam der Angst.“  


Joey glaubte so an mich. Warum? War er mit Yugi, Tristan und Co auch so? Wie konnte er nur so furchtlos ein Monster nach dem anderen umboxen? „Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, verlieren wir, und…“ Der Schrei meines Freundes ließ mich instinktiv die Augen aufreißen. Ich konnte Jirai Gumo erkennen, welche die Vorderbeine um die Kette des Kunais gewickelt hatte. Joey wurde am Boden entlanggeschliffen. Das Schwert glitt ihm aus der linken Hand, welche sich nun um die Kette an seinem Handgelenk legte. Langsam schob er die Beine nach vorne und stemmte sich gegen den Zug seines Gegners.  


„David, bitte. Wir können sofort abbrechen, aber das ist keine Lösung. Man muss sich seinen Ängsten stellen, glaube mir.“ Panisch blickte ich zwischen Joey und der Arachnide hin und her. Es war so als würde ich durch einen Schleier schauen. Alles war verwaschen und verschwommen. Nur noch wenige Meter und Joey würde virtuelles Spinnenfutter werden. „Du enttäuschst ihn schon wieder. Bisher war er dir ein guter Freund, oder? So dankst du es ihm?“ Da meldete sich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie war ruhig und tief, leise und tadelnd zugleich. Natürlich hatte die Stimme Recht.  


Vor meinem geistigen Auge erschien Joey, welcher mir lächelnd den Reis in den Mund eingab, ein Joey welcher mich vom Aufnahmestudio abholte. Der gleiche Joey lümmelte auf meinem Sofa. Unsere Hände berührten sich, als wir gemeinsam in die Chipsschüssel griffen. Das angenehme Knistern, als sich unsere Finger trafen. Dieses Knistern, ich konnte es wieder in meiner Hand fühlen. Es war angenehm, beflügelnd. Beide Eindrücke, Angst und Prickeln, kämpften in mir um die Oberhand. Was war nur los?  


„Schwarze Magieattacke!“ Mit einem Laut, nicht unähnlich dem von zersplitterndem Glas, zersprang Jirai Gumo in tausend Teile. Der gesamte Körper der Spinne war in Fitzelchen zerrissen worden. Ich starrte auf meine zitternde, rechte Hand, welche flach ausgestreckt vor mir auf den leeren Raum zeigte, wo sich Sekunden zuvor noch das virtuelle Monster befunden hatte. Ächzend drückte sich Joey auf die Beine. Stöhnend schloss ich die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Wie dumm war das eigentlich? Sich vor einem virtuellen Etwas in die Hose zu machen? Ich war eine ausgesuchte Niete. Ich hatte Joey wieder enttäuscht, meinen Freund, der so großes Vertrauen in mich setzte.  


„Hey David, sieh mich an.“ Ich konnte Joeys Hand auf meiner Schulter spüren, welche diese sanft drückte. Ihn anzusehen war mir peinlich. Ich hatte ihn im Stich gelassen, erneut, und dafür schämte ich mich. Lange, feingliedrige Finger drückten mein Kinn behutsam in die Höhe und bewogen mich, die Augen zu öffnen. Ich blickte einem lächelnden Joey entgegen. In seinen rehbraunen Augen konnte ich das Licht der Fackeln im Gang erkennen. Da war aber noch mehr.  


„Ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich.“ Wie war das? „Du hast eine Scheißangst vor Spinnen, oder?“ Dieser sanfte Unterton, gepaart mit den weichen Fingern auf meinem Kinn, Joeys Blick und sein, wenn auch nur virtueller, definierter Körper in der Rüstung; ich genoss die Berührung, sein Lächeln, wie er mich ansah. „Das war echt mutig von dir. Ich weiß, welche Überwindung es kostet, sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen. Zu zögern ist nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst. Als ich kleiner war, hatte ich auch tierische Angst vor den Viechern.“  


Das Lächeln des Blonden wurde noch ein wenig breiter und weicher. Es hatte jedenfalls eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich: „Ich habe meine Angst überwunden, als ich eine wegmachen musste. Meine kleine Schwester fürchtete sich vor den Dingern auch, mehr noch als ich. Liebe kann einen manchmal ziemlich mutig sein lassen.“ Liebe? Das Wort echote in meinem Kopf wider. „Oder Freundschaft, wie gerade jetzt.“ Joeys Hand wanderte zu meinem freien Arm hinab, an welchem er kurz zog und mir so auf die Beine half. „Hast du dich ein wenig beruhigt?“ Mein Kumpel schenkte mir einen prüfenden Blick.  


„J-Ja, Joey. Alles in O-Ordnung. Tut, tut mir Leid.“ Ich stotterte ein wenig, was mir wiederrum peinlich war. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.“ Joey ging zu seinem Schwert, schob es in die Schlaufe an seinem Rücken und begutachtete dann den Kunai mit Kette an seinem Handgelenk. „Wow, da habe ich ordentlich was verbraten. Gut, dass Salamandra eine dauerhafte Stärkung ist. Jetzt bleibt dafür mehr an dir hängen. Außer du möchtest aufhören.“ Mein Freund klang einerseits erleichtert und dann doch wieder besorgt. Ich konnte es schwer einordnen.  


„Nein, gehen wir weiter.“ Hatte ich das wirklich gesagt? Vor gut zwei Minuten wollte ich panisch das Spiel beenden, und jetzt? Ich erkannte mich selbst nicht wieder. Wollte ich Joey nicht enttäuschen?  


„Cool. Ich spendiere dir nachher auch einen Milkshake. Komm, lass uns den Typen in den Hintern treten!“ Joeys Grinsen war ansteckend, denn obwohl ich noch immer zitterte wie Espenlaub, hoben sich meine Mundwinkel ein wenig in die Höhe.


End file.
